


Glass

by LC_Aisling



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anger Management, Explicit Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LC_Aisling/pseuds/LC_Aisling
Summary: Loki has been working on Earth as construction worker to help rebuild what he has destroyed. Tony Stark has been assigned as his contact person, but when a Frost Giant comes knocking at Loki’s workplace, the only lifeline Loki has, fails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Loki tried hard not to grit his teeth when he listened the monologue on the other end of the phone. Damn his father, who thought the best way for him to redeem himself would be to set him up in the hometown of the Avengers. Double damned for leaving him without his main source of magic! He pressed the heel against his temples, holding back another swear.

No, that wasn’t quite right – he had his protective magic, the kind that reacted when he was being assaulted. Courtesy to his mother, who had deemed it unwise to leave him without his main weapon in a city filled with people, who were keen to finish him off. He was supposed to be working for betterment of the establishments he destroyed by being turned into construction worker. With a big mark on his back – you can through things at me, I won’t bite! Or let your tools fall and see if they bounce back from human flesh!

That was a year ago.

Right now he was busy hiding behind the half-finished wall of a building with three times the human size frost giant roaring and mashing the rest of it in search of his sorry ass. When he first arrived, he’d received a mobile with his contact on Earth, pack of money so he wouldn’t starve to death before his sentence was carried out and “good luck” from his brother, who had been kind enough to get him lodgings in the most poorest area of the city which hadn’t suffered any damage and would not deflate his already meager wallet.

He’d counted his chances with the frost giant, deemed him to be too big to fight on his own without his full magical capacity and opted to call the number he’d sworn never to call. It didn’t say in his listing, who the person in the other end would be and at that time he could say he was a bit busy getting used to living in poverty to care. He should have, he swore to himself as he huddled by the wall behind the orange concrete mixer and it’s makeshift fortification of cement and sand.

It was his lucky day the monster hadn’t screamed his name yet or he was sure someone would point at his direction. Which is why he put up the angry snark from the other end and recognized Stark’s voice.

“Stark?” He tried to cut in in his angry triad how he was not suppose to contact any of the superheroes unless of an emergency or if he was close to death. “I am in a bit of a pickle here,” he used the expression he’d picked up among humans, “I wouldn’t be calling unless it was an emergency!”

There was a pregnant pause on the other end. “Uh, no.” Stark said. “I would try my luck with 911, if I were you. Do not think any of us cares enough if Thor’s little brother,” Loki knew he used the term deliberately to irk him, “is having his ass kicked to the four winds! You caused us enough trouble already! Take responsibility for your actions once in your life and clean up after yourself!”

The phone went dead and he sighed, letting it drop from his ear while sinking his concrete covered fingers into his short cut hair.

“Shit.” He drawled, jumping as the monster sent another part of the wall they’d finished only hours ago flying through the air by his wand. He poked the small hole bigger behind his back and sneaked a look at it.

“The fucker is here because of you!” His boss showed up out of nowhere and grabbing at his overalls pulled him to his back. “Do something!”

“Like what?” He asked, using one of his these days rare glares. He didn’t search for conflict if he could avoid it.

Not with bosses at least, and not with anybody else as far as he was concerned, because he needed this job to pay for food and bills. It was already hard when he had to get a paper from social office to show them a piece of paper that they were not allowed to treat him as slave and send him away without his paycheck. One little thing he still had power over – he could send social worker at them if they fired him after month’s work so they wouldn’t have to pay him. It was odd now, staring up at the man, how such small things became so important in person’s life if you spent a week living on nothing, because his first employers had done just that. Everything else, however, was mere dream. Like having money to stitch the wounds others caused on him, because his personal protection bracelets somehow didn’t work when something was sent flying in his direction.

“For fuck’s sake! You destroyed quarter of a city – you can take down one fucking… giant… something!”

“Frost giant.” he supplied.

“Whatever! Kill it or you’re fired!”

“Oh, goody.” He mumbled. “How?”

“You weren’t hired for your looks! Use your brain!”

The man’s eyes widened as he saw something coming in their direction and then he ran, leaving him to face off the huge block of window glass smashing at his side, inches from his body and sending tons of shards flying. He instinctively covered his face and turned his stomach away, yelping as the shards hit his backside and feeling something bigger dig into his side.

He let out a scream in the moment of silence, his eyes watering up from the pain piercing his side and turned enough to see the shard. His backside all ached from the small pieces now embedded in his back, but he guessed the big blood oozing wound was more important.

He moved to kneel and then pulled it out slowly, praying to whoever was listening to keep it intact and not have any thin strips break off into his wound.

He knew the giant had hard him, because he felt the earth shake as the monster ran to his direction. Suddenly he didn’t care if it would break, hasting up the move to get the big thing out and, realizing he had no other weapon, held it out like a dagger as he pressed his bracelets together while his eyes shut from fear. He felt the sizzling gathering the energy from his close proximity and through him before the sounds dulled and without further due, he felt the air from the blast cleaning the debris from nearby together with loud crash and shaking of the earth. He dared to peek and gasped, when he saw the monster laying few feet away. He let his bracelets down and stared at it.

“Oh,” so that’s how it works, he guessed, walked over to the monster’s side carefully and used the moment given to him to plunge the same glass he’d just pulled out from his own side into his eye, through the soft bone behind it and straight into the frost giant’s brain. Then he wobbled back and turned slowly, taking in the destruction around him. How many would believe he wasn’t behind it personally? They needed a culprit and he had a hairy feeling he was going to get the bill.

He sighed, hanging his head on his chest while he desperately tried not to laugh. He didn’t stick around, didn’t see the point for it. Why stick around, when he’d hear about it later anyway? He was sure in one thing – he would not see his paycheck this month. And right now, he needed some quiet to deal with his own wounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

The Avengers team arrived to the scene of crime too late, surprising them all as they searched around for whoever had taken the monster down. Tony didn’t like it, keeping to the background, frowning at the sight with the eerie feeling creeping in his chest that the call he’d got from Loki half an hour earlier had something to do with what they were looking at. He studied the wounds, allowing AI time to scan the scene for evidence before he went closer and knelt by the head wound that had caused it’s final death – a glass through his eye. Rather unique way to kill it.

He reached out and touched it, moving the glass only slightly to look at it closer. There was something off about it, he could feel it, but Steve interrupted him and in the end he only told Jarvis to sample it while he kept Steve busy.

Later, back in his lab, he opened the images one by one and studied them closer. He didn’t have to guess, who had taken the make-shift dagger through the giant’s eye, but the dagger itself gave him no rest. He zoomed in on the edge of it. He was studying the blood, when it hit him – the dagger had two sets of blood on it. One that definitely belonged to the giant as it was hue closer to purple than the other one which had mostly mixed into the other. But if he looked closer, he could clearly see the dark, warmer hue shining back as if the purple blood had coated it over. He’d seen his share of blood to know instinctively neither of the blood types on the blade belonged to a human. Which left him with only one other possible candidate in proximate distance – Loki. And the fact the god had not waited for them on the scene spoke volumes.

“Well, I guess he really was in a pickle.” He groaned, taking in the evidence before him. “Jarvis! Get me his address! I think our favorite nuisance needs a visit.”

oOOo

He tried to look tough and as obnoxious as always, when he stood behind the dirty door in equally dirty corridor, on the second floor of apartment building where Loki lived. The place was a true dump, if he said so himself and now he felt a surge of guilt for buying the place for the monster on a random toss-the-finger-on-the-map way without checking the place out first. He did tell himself he wasn’t a realestate agent.

He heard shuffling behind the door he’d chosen to knock on instead of using the suspicious alarm to notify his arrival. He feared if he touched that, he’d have to find him a new place to live, because it had thick layer of dust covering it with occasional big thumb print in the middle which he guessed was the housekeeper collecting his money. Loki owned a bank account, but none of them had bothered to actually teach the god how to handle things from it and the last night, when he’d checked it just in case to see if he had made a runner – and he doubted he would do it without having at least some – he noticed a predictable pattern on it and none of them which he liked. First, he took almost everything out leaving only what bank had probably told him their fees would be per month and second, he was getting hardly enough to scrape by.

He embraced himself for the odd confrontation, but no matter how angry he was right now on himself for ignoring his call, he knew he couldn’t leave without talking with the guy first. When the door opened though, he gaped, his mouth open. He was prepared for anything aside to the sight he witnessed – Loki leaning against the door, eyes half lid and shaking like a leaf in non-existing breeze. His forehead was pearling with cold sweat and he looked exhausted.

“You’re freezing!” He skipped the intro, his eyes widening on the sight. He quickly looked him over and immediately saw the wound on his side which was oozing through the white t-shirt the god was wearing, enough to show Loki had somehow covered it up.

“Go away.” Loki managed and tried to close the door to his face, but he blocked his move and stepped inside, pushing him back into the flat. “Fine.” He mumbled and turned to return to the only room with a door.

Tony gasped, taking in the dozen bloody dots on his back, most being in places he wouldn’t be able to reach with his own hand.

“You’re hurt!”

“Go away, Stark!” He repeated, slumping down on the edge of the bed, avoiding the issue of him following him deep into his flat without his consent. He was tired, painfully aware how important it was not to get into conflict with any of the Avengers and too… something. He didn’t care, as long as Stark went away and left him alone with his growing headache. If only he could get some sleep, he knew he’d feel better eventually.

Loki slumped on his good side, avoiding the tiny wounds on his back and the big one in his left side. He dug at the blanket he’d had on until he’d heard the knocking and soon he felt its warmth surrounding him once more before he succumbed to sleep.

Tony had followed him, watched him fall on his side and his efforts on getting the blanket, his eyes already closed and head on the pillow and gave in, when he saw it slipping off the bed. He took it up, clasped it clean and covered him with it so he could take a long moment he felt he seriously needed to grasp the situation right. He reached out his hand like his mother had done once long time ago and touched his forehead. He didn’t know exactly how healthy forehead was supposed to feel like, but he could tell he was not fine. It as burning up, which he could have figured out already by how badly the young god was trembling in the warm room.

He pulled his phone out and made the call to Bruce. “I need medical help.” he said simply, not revealing, whom he was asking it for, aside assuring him it wasn’t him. He provided him with the address and told him to take one the cars he knew wasn’t tracked. Then he sat back and waited, watching in silence as Loki clattered his teeth with a frown permanently fixed on his brows.

Loki had changed quite a lot since he last saw him a year ago. His face had darkened slightly and his hair were shorter, though still reaching his shoulders, but closer to the length during their first encounter. There was nothing left of the man, who always wore a quirky smile to save his own hide. That part had disappeared it seemed under the regular fatigue of a construction worker.

Half an hour later he went to open the door for Banner, who stood there with his medical kit. Loki hadn’t risen from his fitful dream this time and he guessed his fever was rising higher and fast.

Banner didn’t recognize the figure at first, because at some point Loki had gripped the edge of the blanket and pulled it higher so only the top of his head was showing. He tried to coach him out, but it gave little result. Like trying to get him to drink anything. The glass was still full and untouched.

“What the hell?” Banner asked when they pulled the covers away. “Tony?”

Tony huffed, climbing on the edge of the single bed to untangle him and get to the side wound, which seemed the biggest problem at the moment.

“He called me, before the attack of a frost giant.” He explained, fighting against Loki’s hand which tried to hug himself tighter in hope of getting some warmth back. “I told him to deal with his own mess. I am guessing – would you stop that?” He spank god’s hand away and they watched as he tried to turn a little to bury it under him instead. “I am guessing he took care of the problem!” He shrugged. “When I looked at the evidence we gathered, it shows a lot of shattered glass and one big one in giant’s eye.”

“Yeah, I was there, remember?”

“Yeah, well, the glass in the eye has two blood stains – I am guessing we’re looking at the other source.” He pointed at the wound that had began to fester in the heat of the summer, less than half a day later. It had been cleaned and covered, but the brownish edge on the fabric indicated clearly it wasn’t doing that good.

“Holy -” Banner sighed, poking at the edge of the wound and without second though, he shrugged off his jacket and tossed it at the heap of dirty clothes covering the chair. He went to work and cursed few more times, but mostly he simply kept going and cleaning it, pulling out several more thin shards of glass still stuck inside.

Tony helped to turn Loki on his stomach after the big wound was sewn shot and bandaged and they both winched when they pulled his t-shirt all up to his shoulders. There were at least fifty glass shards still embedded half way in his back and it had already had time to begin festering. The ones he had reached had been plucked away, but it was clear he’d given up half way in. It had caused his back to flame up and they both knew now what was causing his so high fever – if one fifth of your skin was shredded into thin slices, they would be in bad fit of a fever too.

“He needs surgery.” Banner shook his head. “An x-ray before that and then someone with steady hand to pick out every one of them before his body goes into shock.”

Tony hated to admit it, but he had no other choice to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. for that. At least they had the means for it and he promised to himself he would not allow them to lock him up. After all – Loki had done nothing to danger his parole, he’d only gotten himself nearly killed by flying glass. He took a deep breath and made the call, but first he called Rogers and asked for a favor. One he never imagined he’d spend on Loki of all the creatures in this world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Loki woke up, laying on his stomach and feeling worse for wear. He knew immediately he’d been stuck in the same position for hours, if not even for days, because all the muscles below him, his front side mostly, had ceased to exist on their normal level and were sending out distress calls to his brain. His room smelled funny, he thought, inhaling, too weird to be his own room. His arms were not bind, thus he guessed he was not on enemy’s territory and breathed easier for not having to deal with any imminent threats. He moved them slowly, testing how much he could actually bend them before the pain caused him to grit his teeth and stop. At least the heat emanating from his back had lessened.

He tried turning a little, but his back decided that exact moment to remind him its misuse as a shield and he let out involuntary howl, which he immediately muted with the pillow his head was laying on, biting hard into the soft material, tasting the chemicals used to wash it. He gulped shortly after that, sickened by the raw taste of washing detergent and let go of it, ignoring his back and pushing up, away from the nasty taste.

“I thought your bracelets were supposed to prevent this kind of situations?”

He froze in midst of lifting his head, Steve Roger’s honey soft voice echoing in the small room.

“Only if the attacker has pulse.” He said before his brain caught up that revealing this kind of information to a bystander, or in his case, his core enemy, despite losing to him at some point, was a bad idea. He bit down to his lip in hope it would be the last of his stupidity.

Steve nodded in the corner of his eye and then rose.

“I’ll let the nurse know you’re awake.” He said before he heard him walking towards the door somewhere behind him.

It gave him goosebumps. The man, out of his vision, capable of any sudden moves ending with his death did nothing to ease his mind. The guy was Steve Rogers, sure, but even he could have momentary relapse of judgment and where would he be then?

No, he squeezed his eyes shot, he must not think of it this way. He had done nothing wrong to cause them to come after him.

The door clicked shut and he heard him walk back to his seat to sit back down. He turned his head enough to see his blank expression. It was confusing. Why would Captain America remain in this room with him?

“May I ask, where am I exactly?” He asked, his voice rough.

“Sorry, do you want some water?” He didn’t answer his question, suddenly in action to get him a glass with a straw. After he had taken few sips, he sat back down. “You’re at S.H.I.E.L.D. field hospital. Tony brought you here after he found you couple of days ago.”

Well! He stopped breathing. He was dead and gone to hell. Yup, that had to be it.

He must have paled considerably, because the superhero was up immediately and came to his side, kneeling in front of him.

“You are not in danger in any way.” He tried to reason with him.

“Yeah!” He choked as he suddenly had no interest in looking Captain America in the eyes and tried to turn himself again, this time with enough motivation that he managed to end up on his other side that did not carry the wound. That meant slipping over his back, but who cared in a situation when your lifespan was pretty much fucked up anyway.

“You’re in here only for the emergency service,” Rogers continued, ignoring that he was now facing his back, “nothing else. We won’t leave you alone even for a minute, so you have nothing to worry about.”

That resulted in him pulling his legs up and hugging himself and digging his fingers into his own flesh, completely ignoring the pain taking over his back and side.

Couple minutes later the nurse arrived and he couldn’t keep on ignoring his surroundings. He allowed himself to be pulled up to sit on the edge of the bed, his feet tangling over the edge while she did her best examining the exposed back and his side. It was painful to hold the t-shirt up, but he managed, thinking it could be Rogers holding it instead. That didn’t sit well with him at all. The nurse kept blank expression the whole time she fussed with his bandages, but he knew better, keeping his eyes away from her face and hands in one place so he wouldn’t touch her unintentionally. No conflicts. After that he was set back down on his belly with soft pillows beneath him for support. They fell into silence after that, neither quite sure what to say or how to start the small talk. For Loki, small talk would come easy, if it weren’t the fact he’d spent the last year haunting the edges of the society with most of his interaction with human kind were shop keepers telling him the amount he owed or the landlord coming for the next rent. Everything else had been listening and keeping his mouth shut. Now it felt downright awkward and great Captain America didn’t open up either.

He shut his eyes and tried to sleep in the uncomfortable pose. He felt tired, if not from the wounds, then from the whole ordeal and he didn’t have the strength to fight his case.

Suddenly they heard fast heavy footstep running down the corridor in their direction.

“Stark got the message, I see.” Steve pushed up from the chair and went to open the door while Loki felt the already familiar panic closing in as he disappeared behind him.

“How is he?” He heard Stark’s voice boom over the too quiet room.

“See for yourself.”

Loki heard Steve take his coat from somewhere nearby, because the fabric shifted loudly while he pulled it on. Then he came back and grabbed a wallet he’d set by his side.

“Why are you -” He could hear Stark’s frown from his voice, but he didn’t know which one of them he meant. “Help me with this!”

Rogers gave him an odd stare before he shrugged and leaned lower to hold down on the bed before he unlocked the breaks on the bed. He was being rolled over, he realized, when the world started to swing past like merry-go-round before it settled once more and he heard clicks of the breaks falling back in place.

“Much better, hmh?” Stark gave him a wave of greeting while Loki whipped his head around, checking the other side of the room where there was the door and… Stark.

“I’ll see you later, boys.”

Steve smirked, pat Stark on his shoulder and then he was gone as if he hadn’t been there, leaving him alone with the famous millionaire. At least he could see the door now.

Stark didn’t seem faced at all while he shrugged his light jacket off, hang it up and then went about moving things more around in the small space, pulling the chair in front of him so they could stare at each other unless he lay his head on the pillow and turned away.

Then he heard an odd sound and he couldn’t help but do just that – look straight ahead and glare at the dark haired man with bitterness. Stark was laughing.

“You used the word pickle!” He rubbed at his eyes behind the sunglasses.

“I’m glad it amuses you.”

“Aw, come on! It’s funny! What, you don’t laugh anymore? The god of humor barren of jokes?”

The silence was telling and never in his life had he felt so close to crying as he did now. Stark’s expression sobered. “No really, when was the last time you laughed?”

Loki frowned. He couldn’t really remember. Instead of answering he turned his head on the side and pressed his eyes shut, willing the man to leave him alone.

He hadn’t forgotten the words he’d used when he called. They were constantly ringing in his ears as if it had been the last thing his brain had registered before the whole racket started. He had to get out of here as soon as his health allowed to move. He wasn’t sure how long it would take, but he didn’t want to be here. What if they charged him later? What did a private ward even cost these days? He could ask them to shorten it, couldn’t he? Maybe if he pretended to be better than he was, perhaps they’d let him out early and he could quietly heal on in the privacy of his own home, where the only thing he would worry about was not paying the rent in time, which he probably would have trouble now…

Stark coughed, the urge to laugh wiped from his existence.

“You got lost there,” he remarked with compassionate smile. “Want something to eat? I know the hospital food here is terrible, and I’m telling you I’m changing that first thing when I get back to the tower, but man, you gotta eat, you look terrible!”

He stared at him blankly. “You told me only days ago how I should drop dead on my own and not bother anybody with my remains!”

There was a long pause and if he wasn’t so busy keeping a straight face, he would have groaned loudly. This was definitely a conflict and he’d picked it with one guy in the universe, who had bigger ego than his stepbrother. Shit! He’d picked a fight with Iron Man!

“Wow, that’s colder breeze than I’ve felt in days!” Stark scoffed, straightening. He didn’t hold his eyes much longer, searching something on the green wall instead. “We can discuss semantics later, you gotta eat first.”

He rose to his feet and turned, not looking at him once, made his way to the door and disappeared behind it, hesitating only for a moment before running off to fetch a nurse with capability to order food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Two days later Loki had had enough. The two self-appointed watchmen had kept him company as they had promised – every day, not minding the clock, one would be by his bedside. The only time he could be alone was when he took a bathroom break, and even then he guessed they were sharpening their pointy ears despite feigning ignorance when he returned.

So when the doctor came, he pretended to be better to the doctor, but keeping the image up for them too was taking its tall on him. He couldn’t get past the fear of the bill, when it would finally arrive. He dreamed of his humble apartment, as if it was his huge rooms at Asgard. No longer his, he reminded himself quickly, but he still wanted to go home to that ugly place with peeling wallpaper, because it meant home. At least there they wouldn’t charge him. Everything cost here so much he wanted to scream.

Tony frowned each time the doctor was checking him. Loki kept waiting a chance to ask the doc to release him quicker, but the way the scientist kept sitting there throughout the sessions was giving him ulcers. Once he’d asked what date it was, but Steve had ignored it, reading his book and when he repeated his question, he looked up with such confusion he dismissed the question. There was a TV in the room he avoided, because it would probably add to the costs. Which made him close to murderous, when Tony grabbed the remote without asking and popped the TV on, flipping through it in silence. He settled on something trivia nature channel and left it there. Loki spent the whole show suppressing a shiver and biting his lips so he wouldn’t get into a fight with the only man, who could with one word sentence him into dungeons beneath Asgard. How dare he? Was he really such a fool regarding money?

His had curled his fists around the edges of the pillow and turned away so he could quietly do breathing exercises through his half-opened mouth. He knew he had to calm down, he couldn’t let his heart overwhelm his mind with rage, but it was easier said than done, when the antelope kept whining because some crocodile had snacked on her baby.

So when he found himself alone with the doctor two days later, he took his chance and asked if he could continue his treatment at home if he had his wounds checked by the local small clinic every other day. Him being god and everything would close his wounds faster than humans would have to tolerate. Thankfully the doctor didn’t look happy having Loki as his patient and seemed lighter by mood when he promised to get him the needed paperwork in the afternoon.

“Oh, I missed the appointment!” Stark nodded at the doctor half way out the door. The two shared a smile and the moment the doctor disappeared behind the door, he frowned. “He seems to be in a better mood today?” He wondered, but then his phone buzzed and he got distracted.

Loki was still sitting and planned to get comfortable for the last few hours he had to be here, but then Stark’s eyes fell on him and he frowned again.

“You’re looking better than these past few days.” He commented, shrugging off his coat, but instead of sitting on his usual place to continue typing into his hand-size computer, he quirked his head and studied his face quietly. His eyes remained cold. No point of denying the lie if he asked, Stark had been with him the whole time, he knew what his back looked like or that his wound was only now beginning to show healing signs.

In the end, he didn’t call him out on his lie, but when Loki lay back on his stomach and looked around, he found the genius watching him tensely, not taking out his mobile. He sat there in complete silence, his arms crossed on his chest and just stared a him. It made him squirm, as if he was the one doing something wrong. During that time his phone kept beeping like it had the whole time they’d watched him, but he only took the stainless steel piece up once, sent a quick message back and then resumed his position. They were the longest two hours in his life.

When the doctor finally came, Stark had just disappeared somewhere and so he didn’t witness the happy chipper of the doctor handing over him his file full of medical instructions, two boxes of medication to help with the blood loss and finally the blue edged printed form.

“Make sure you give them to your caretaker.” The doctor said. “After you’ve called someone to pick you up, you can get dressed and leave with them.”

His hands shook as he stared at the blue form on top of the pile. It was folded in two, so he waited until the small man disappeared from the room to open it and then he wished he hadn’t. He slowly opened it with shaky hands and choked in horror, when the staggering number shined back.

No way in hell could he afford something like that!

A hand snatched the bill from his fingers and startled him. When he looked up, he saw Stark glancing over the amount with a grunt before pressing it into his pocket.

“I would prefer if you stayed here for longer, but I guess you’re getting cabin fever by now.” He gave him a thin smile. He waited for a long moment in silence. “Anyone can get that in S.H.I.E.L.D. hospital. Oh! Got you some clothes.” He turned around and went to the chair sitting next to the door.

There were pair of brand new pants and an oversize shirt with zipper in front, which was hardly what he’d seen on Stark before. “Zipper is easier to close if your side hurts and this,” he pointed at the shirt, “should be light enough so it won’t hurt the wounds on your back. You can change here or do you want to use the bathroom? I don’t mind either way.” He handed them over, waiting for Loki to take them, but he was still in shock and wouldn’t move his eyes. The documents immediately disappeared and were replaced by the clothes.

“Blink, Loki.” He ordered nonchalantly.

“I can’t afford that.” His whisper wasn’t much louder than a breeze, but in the quiet room there was nothing to stop Tony from hearing it. “Why would you put me in hospital I can’t afford?”

“Because other hospitals in New York don’t carry alien god blood.”

“I’m not from Asgard, I’m not made of money!”

“You’re not.” Stark agreed and paused, expecting to see his eyes move, but they were frozen into a spot behind him. “Loki?” He called out and when the god didn’t respond he reached out and touched his neck. “Listen, I...” He sighed, thinking his words through. Then he inhaled and said quickly. “I didn’t want you to contact any of us, because I thought you’d try to cheat your way out of your sentence.”

That got his attention and he allowed the young god to straighten a little on his sitting position before he continued.

“I know now you haven’t. I should have kept better eye on you since you arrived – after all, I am your prison guardian. I was angry and didn’t want to involve myself with you, so I tossed you where I would least see you. I should have seen when you fell on hard times, but it was easier for me to ignore it, but I am done with it. So get dressed and we can get out of here, ‘cause I really hate hospitals.”

Loki didn’t know what to say. His heart was still thumping hard in his chest, making his lungs overheat while the rest of his body chilled from cold.

“Please don’t tell Thor!” He couldn’t help the tear running down his cheek, suddenly too tired to fake he was doing better.

“Tell him what?” Stark’s hand fell from his neck to his shoulder and he let out a small gasp, when he felt the difference in the heat.

“I didn’t mean to cause you trouble!” Loki insisted.

Stark shook his head. “Thor has no authority here.” He said simply, squeezing down on his shoulder. “Come now, you were the one, who wanted to get out of here.” He tossed with a smirk.

Slowly Loki felt the life return to his limbs and he began dressing up while Stark went to deal with the nuisance as he called it. He felt the panic ease a bit, but it didn’t disappear. The dark shirt floated around him, being much bigger than he anticipated, but Stark was right, it didn’t hurt his back. He found a pair of simple slippers by the chair his clothing had been on. It was still hot outside, so he was glad he didn’t have to wear his working boots.

By the time he looked up, he saw Steve Rogers leaning against the door frame and observing him.

“Tony went for the car, so let’s go.”

Loki nodded and Steve led him the way through the corridors, where people stopped and literally stared at them. Out of habit, Loki straightened, but he was too scared to smile, being back here, too close to the cells he knew had to be located near. Steve completely ignored the on-lookers and their anger filled whispered shouts and Loki suddenly understood why neither of the men had left him alone even for a moment, aside when Stark had gotten him clothes. There were plenty of unspoken promises floating around to know he should be grateful for their protection.

When they got through the elevator and four floors lower into the parking lot, they saw Stark’s understanding of a car suitable for transporting more than one man – long curved nose with maple seed shaped eyes shining over the wide shark-like grin. Everything about that car screamed “I bought it yesterday, just for the kicks” and Loki was nearing a scream, when he realized he was expected to sit in it. He had never sat into something that’s doors were like baby puppy ears flapping to its owner for greeting. Not to mention the seats matched the outside and made him curl his fingers out of fear of scratching it just to spite its owner.

“How do you like it?” Stark asked with is business smile on.

“Do we fit in there or is it made for dwarfs?”

“Start practicing your Swiss knife routine!” Stark waved him off. “I’m not taking you. This baby only has two seats and neither has your name on it!”

Steve pressed his hand on his chest, feigning shock. Then he noticed the silent Loki by his side and pushed him forward instead. Loki hesitated. “Go on, I still have work to do.”

“Perhaps a taxi would -”

“Nonsense.” Stark stopped his babbling and waved him to go around the car. “No one will ever see me arriving home in city taxi.”

Of course, Loki sobered, they would return home, back to their respectful living spaces.

He turned to look Steve over his shoulder. “Thank you.” He said simply, not bothering with niceties. There wasn’t much the super human would believe coming out of liar’s mouth, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t grateful for his protection.

An hour later after sitting in city traffic half of that time, they arrived to the backside of the city, where Loki’s apartment house was. He hated the thought of climbing up onto the foul scented floor after sitting on the chamois seats in the most wonderful breeze of cool air while the rest of the city roasted through a hot day. But he did it, quickly thanking the driver for helping him and got out.

“You’ve got ten minutes, I’d hate to sit here any more than that.” Stark said, cutting his apology for bothering him off.

“For what?”

“For getting your stuff!” He said as if it was obvious.

“I-I-I am, uh, why?”

“That could be considered cute if you didn’t look so pale.” Stark snorted, taking in his wide-eyed deer imitation.

“Stark!”

His grin faded a little, replaced by a thoughtful look. “Now that’s the god I remember.” He mused, but then he must have realized the expression he was showing, so he cleared his throat and turned his eyes forward. “I’m relocating you.”

“Why?”

He rolled his eyes before pointing to everything that was the house. “Have you looked at it? I mean, really, really looked at it with open eyes?”

“I live here, Stark, of course I have -”

“Well, I’m moving you somewhere else.”

Loki’s face burned up with humiliation. If the man thought he could just toss him around from one place to another because he had money, he had another thing coming.

“I can barely make the rent on this one! How the fuck do you expect me to pay for anything that asks for higher rent?”

“About that -”

“I can’t -”

Before he could finish his sentence, he saw Stark’s arms reach out to get hold of his, forcing his attention back on him.

“You need to calm yourself and let me finish! First, I’m gonna shut this dump up and pay every resident here to move anywhere that isn’t collapsing on them on coming Sunday! Secondly, we’re gonna look over your financial state and I’m gonna get someone to teach you how to actually use the card you received when you first arrived. And third! Your punishment was supposed to be you helping to build the ruins you and your army created!”

“Not my army, I was -”

“I may hate your guts, but your intelligence is equal to Banner’s and somebody’s going to lose their head for employing you for labor, when you could organize the fucking metro system!”

He let go of Loki’s arm and paused, taking a breath.

“Now that’s an idea,” he murmured a second later, “so maybe we should get you some diplomas first, uh no, second. First is the relocation, and then -”

“You’re making no sense, Stark.” Loki said, confused, but calmer than before.

Instead of an answer, he checked his watch and knocked on its glass. “Ten minutes, starting now. Leave the work clothes. And everything that has cracks on it, wobbles or would fall to dust if Hulk sat on it.”

Loki nodded, not getting what was happening, but secretly glad he didn’t have to stay here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Perhaps he should have said no, Loki wondered and Stark suppressed a groan, listening the bang god’s bag made when hitting the floor of his new apartment. The place had nothing in common with his old place, including the proximity to the Stark Tower. As in, he was living literally across from it on some sixteen floors above city noises with extra thick windows, a ventilation he only dreamed of and no curtains. Not to mention a nice view straight from his living room and bed room windows...

“This is not a good idea...” He whispered, choking. Stark understood this must have felt lonely only by looking at it, not even counting living here, because he probably couldn’t imagine it at all, but he was pretty certain Loki would like it after he introduced him the possibilities of constantly full kitchen. The man was a magic man, ergo he had to be good at following recipes in order to make his hocuspocus work, ergo he most certainly liked cooking. He hadn’t actually seen him poach up some concoctions, but it had been the first thing his mind focused on when he decided to move him, that Loki definitely needed a good quality kitchen.

“Of course it is, don’t be ridiculous!” 

Tony tossed his car keys on the table in the living room that was pretty much as big as Loki’s entire apartment had been. The kitchen was built in western half of the same room and the bedroom was separated from the rest by a flimsy wall, leaving the rest free for relaxing space and business headquarters. Perhaps he should add a nice combo of few chairs and a large table where the city plans could actually be laid out. 

That itself made his insides curd into cheese, when he realized he was way ahead with his thoughts of presenting the main villain of the last decade with city plans to plan his next attempt with. Yet he couldn’t set the image aside of Loki, god of cleaning up messes – because he had known Thor long enough to understand that Loki had been pretty much Thundergod’s personal clean up crew – cleaning up their metro plans or sewage systems. That might make some small-minded people happy and some smarter people howl with horror. Oh, what he’d give to see Fury’s face when he told him he gave Loki city sewage plans!

He gave the view an appreciative nod and grinned at his own Tower. He turned around and stopped on his tracks, when he saw Loki hadn’t moved much from his bag’s side and was looking around with suspicion.

“Well, it isn’t much, but it’s better than what you had there.”

“Better?” He blurted, then hiding his mouth behind his palm. “How much will it cost?”

Tony sighed, wanting to ignore the question, but he understood Loki was too tight up at this point to care about subtleties like taking things with stride and concentrating on his health for change. The week he’d spent watching him go from defenseless to professional actor worth an Oscar had been a true eyeopener. The man was obsessed with money. Not in I-was-tossed-in-poverty-and-suffer, but closer to someone, who was crisply aware how easy bills could go unpaid if you don’t get your wages on the day you expect them. Roof over your head, clothes to wear and belly filled and everything else could wait. As if the fact he hadn’t taken much more from the apartment than a large bag wasn’t telling.

“Nothing.”

“… is bloody big number!” Loki retorted with anger.

He glared at him. He knew this wasn’t going to be easy, nothing was easy with God of Lies, but he expected at least a thank you or, well, any kind word that would fall from that thin mouth.

He turned fully, crossing his arms on his chest. “I own several houses and this happens to be one of the close ones. I know you’re bent up on not depending on anyone, but given that your rent will be late the coming months, because you don’t have a job right now – the guy called and told not to bother coming in – and I’m not gonna pay a single cent for that dump hole as it goes against my dignity to waist money – I mean, if it were any nice place, but please! That’s just sick as fuck! – so I think the best solution for both of us is to give you a little lever and make you swear you won’t try kill me for it.”

Loki’s shoulders slumped slightly, but he still didn’t look like he believed what he said.

“It doesn’t mean you’re off the hook, but you are no help in this form.” He gestured at him. “You think I was blind? Your wounds have hardly scabbed over and I bet the inside of your mouth has sores from all the time you kept biting them. Your ulcers are probably worse than mine.” He tried to add with a joke, but it did nothing to change Loki’s expression. “Just take it, OK?”

“So, what you’re saying is I’m on your good graces until you bill me out of spite because we had an argument you lost?”

Tony felt the sting of it, but oddly it didn’t anger him, although it irked him a little, but made him feel calmer. He wasn’t hiding from him, not like he’d been doing in the hospital, or when Steve had taken over the watchman duty. But it was future tense.  
“Will you take it then?”

“Food, water?”

Loki sounded tired, when he asked for them.

“Jarvis has arranged deliveries.”

He watched him tense momentarily. “Is he watching over this place as well?”

“No, there are no cameras and you are free to do as you please. On condition that you will allow your wounds to heal and I will monitor your process with specialist.”

Banner, he left unsaid. No need to scare him off before he had time to get through his thick wall. 

“That sounds too good to be true.” Loki walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar chairs following the counter. 

He looked tired and Tony was too. This week had been hard on both of them and oddly he hadn’t slept so well either, his mind reeling around the hospital bed and its occupant. He wasn’t sure, why he was so obsessed to make sure he wanted him to be somewhere safe, but it hadn’t sat well with him either to have him so close to S.H.I.E.L.D. If that meant he put him somewhere, where he could make sure the security was top notch and he would be sleeping in safety, he was willing. In summary that meant he would sleep better as well and wouldn’t Pepper be happier from that fact.

“Altruistic – that’s my middle name! All so you can return to rebuilding your damages.” He added to make him understand this wasn’t offered out of kindnesses. The man probably didn’t know what to do with that. “What you do after that depends on your rehabilitation program.”

“I might be here for years.” Loki crumbled, pushing his hands through his shiny hair. “I don’t think anybody’s really holding a tab on how many ruins have been rebuilt so far.”

“Yeah,” Tony drawled, “I figured they’re not keen seeing you back in Asgard any time soon.”

Tony Stark, the biggest brick in the universe, he scolded himself the moment the words had left his lips, because the uncomfortable silence that followed was anything but heartwarming. He needn’t be a psychic to sense the pain wafting off Loki.

“I’m not that keen on going back either.” He whispered without looking up from his curled fingers.

“Good.” Tony said, breathing easier, but the pain was still there and although he was bent on ignoring it, all he really wanted was to at least pat the man on his shoulder for support. “Let’s get you healthy first, then we’ll deal with your education certificates and then we’ll find something for you to do that doesn’t ignore your intelligence.”

He started towards the door.

“Stark?”

“Hmm, yes?”

“If you think showing me some kindness makes me change who I am, you are wrong. I’m not gonna roll over and play your puppy just because you had moment of weakness.”

“Understood.” He wasn’t expecting anything else from a world famous criminal. He grabbed the keys from the table and turned, when calmer words stopped him.

“But I take it, if you allow me the courtesy. “

He looked over his shoulder, back at the god sitting by the kitchen counter. Loki had hunched over the counter slightly, his back was probably killing him, but since he’d received painkillers less than an hour ago, he wasn’t due getting any for another couple of hours.

“I’ll be back at six with dinner.” He said instead and watched with sparkly eyes as the god straightened in an instant. 

“What?”

He swirled around. “Ha! Didn’t read that out from the small print, ay? I’m your guardian until you are fully healed and approved by the doc!” He clicked his tongue and winked. “Don’t worry, Raindeergames, I’ll take good care of you!”

He opted closing the front door quickly before the god found anything small enough to toss at his way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short fanfiction based on movie The Avengers and Thor, does not follow the main story line.  
> I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

Tony cleared his throat quietly and stared at the door. He raised his arm several times to knock, hesitating if he should or not. If he did, he would admit that the place was Loki’s to command. If he didn’t, he would make the god feel indebted and out of place once more and he would soon have to chase the man around the country, because he would most definitely take a hike when he could. 

Though, Pepper would be proud. Out of all the engagements he’d had in the past, this was one he actually was in time for. He’d even checked his schedule to make sure he had enough time to meet the deliver boy on the front door of this building so he wouldn’t have to suffer for cold food. It should have told him something about the god currently occupying one of his hideout apartments he had asked Pepper to get for the sort of meetups he didn’t want to conduct in the premises of his own tower. Not that he had time for any of that since the Avengers thing began, but the apartment had stayed on. And now here he was, thinking if he should knock, or not on the door of his own property.

The food was sending up delicious scents and he decided to take the easy way out and confirm god’s illusion of having some authority in here, rather than chasing Loki down from norther states, because the prospect of L.A. or Dallas didn’t fit in Loki’s profile.

He hit the door twice, loud enough to satisfy god’s ego and then entered with his own keys, shouting loud so there was no second guessing.

He nearly choked on his own tongue, when he didn’t get an answer. The place looked deserted! He was about to toss the food, when he bumped into the bag Loki had pushed nearer to the counter in the kitchen and sighed easier. If the bag was here, then most likely so was Loki. Relief washed over him as he took in the state of the bag. It might not be much, but currently it represented everything the god owned, so there was no way he’d leave it behind.

He put the food down on the kitchen counter and scanned the place. It was indeed empty. Had he gone out? Surely not – this place had air conditioner while out there was blazing summer sun with scorching at its mind. Sometimes he almost wished Sköll ate the Sun as it said in the old sagas. Yeah, so he had time while Loki was occupied playing dead to the world and familiarized himself with the sagas in order to understand his ward better. All he got was that the stories were either highly exaggerated, or there truly was a world beyond Milkyway that worked by different laws of Nature.

He called out for him one more time and then sharpened his ears for sounds of washing. He wasn’t there either. He peeked around the corner of the room and found the king size bed had a hump under its covers.  
He slowly made his way towards it, his heart bumping faster. Had he already gone to sleep?

“Loki?” He frowned, when he thought he’d heard clattering of teeth and his breathing had a rapid edge to it. Not loud enough to say the man was cold, but distinct enough to know he wasn’t OK.

“Hey?” He didn’t think twice before he knelt on the side, pushing the hair away from god’s face. He didn’t expect the two sharp eyes staring back at him, but there was no warning in them aside a plea to be left alone.

“I’m sorry,” Loki whispered hoarsely and Stark clenched his teeth so he wouldn’t bark at him for not calling him hours earlier if he was not feeling well again.

“It’s OK.” He said instead and pushed his hand on his forehead as if it was the most natural thing to do. It only registered later that he was mothering at least thousand-year-old god, who had only a year ago been the biggest villain in the universe. Or maybe he wasn’t, because if he were, the attacks would have died out after they captured him and “locked him up”. It hadn’t. Which is probably why he didn’t have the warning bells constantly ringing between his ears.

Loki had a fever. Not a mild one either, but quite high. Tony shrugged off his business jacket and tossed it on the chair nearby and got into action. He pushed the sleeves up on the white shirt he’d specially worn for the meeting and went into work mode, gathering things from the bathroom he knew he needed to get the fever down. Cold water with ice cubes in the bowl, plus several of them in glass – thank god his drinking problem, he smirked with ire, at least he always had ice around – and then some medicine the doctor had given with the papers, followed by a set of dry clothes Pepper had had some assistant to stock up before they arrived. Ok, so he wasn’t completely sure what he was doing, but that’s what worked on him in half of the cases that didn’t involve full-body poisoning, so he guessed if it was from the wounds on his back, then he’d take the chances with simply lowering it the old fashioned way like his nanny had done when he was a kid.

“Oh yeah, Pepper would somersault if she saw me now.” He grinned, pulling the chair nearer and began washing the body in front of him from the parts nearest to him. He took his hands in his, easily wiping off the sweat and disinfected scent that still lingered on Loki’s body. When that was done, he pushed the blanket lower on the body and finished his upper shoulders and collarbones. At least Loki had had brains to remove most of the restricting clothes when he climbed into bed, making his task slightly easier.

Loki fell asleep around the time he was wiping over his collarbones. He hadn’t had energy to even fight, following his movements with only mild interest. He was mostly breathing through his mouth, so he didn’t speak, but he followed his instructions to the letter and with a kink, Tony pushed half an ice cube between his lips each time he did as he asked. He hadn’t planned it, but it thrilled him to watch him accept the cubes with satisfaction manifesting on his face. He felt pride he hadn’t felt anywhere outside his work life and it made his stomach clench in a whole new ways he wasn’t sure he quite liked. Especially as he had never imagined one could feel this way outside sex. Now, however, he was aware of it and so he continued the same way. He wondered if Loki would be the same way if he wasn’t sick. Not in front of others, but when they were alone, would he be able to do it again? God, he wanted to test that theory out!

“Loki, we need to clean your wounds.” He said, busying himself with wrenching the towel dry.  
From the corner of his eye he saw Loki pushing the cover lower, only leaving it on enough to keep his dignity and turned enough that he had access to his side. Tony gulped, hard. He noticed his hands shaking when the fingers took the next reward and pressed the ice between Loki’s lips. He was still not opening his eyes, doing small sleeping noises, but his body was a thing to marvel. He’d heard several people openly regretting that Loki was on the wrong side of the tracks, as they had put it, but if he’d been part of their team, they would want him in their bed. Well, now he knew, why. But differently from the wishers, he could appreciate the masterpiece in front of him with all it’s flaws and carved in wounds, which he recognized were not one would be proud of in other situations. They had all healed over the time, but half of them were not obtained in battlefields. There were many, which could only be there because he was treated as a criminal or slave… Plus a number of new ones that were still red welts he could recognize would be from impacts of heavy things, like a hammer falling high that had hit his side. He gritted his teeth and although the injustice part in him wanted to rip out the throats of every one of the “men” on the building site, he restrained his anger. There was no point of fighting with filth. Instead, he focused on treating the wounds and resting the man on his side, freshened, dressed and sleeping more soundly.

He gathered the supplies and took them to the kitchen, discarding the left over ice and dirtied towel. 

Then he took a look at the cold dinner sitting on the counter. He’d got several Chinese dishes he guessed would be easier to stomach by someone, who had to eat stinky food at hospital, but they had all gone cold by now. The soup in the pack he pushed into refrigerator, the rest he microwaved and ate in silence, dragging the armchair near the window so he would have direct view on Loki. 

Loki’s words didn’t give him rest. To him, apologies had always been a tool to manipulate others and saying them honestly had been something he’d been struggling since he was kid. Most people considered him arrogant because of that, but he simply didn’t see a point to apologize for his every action, for hurting somebody’s feelings when they were not taking his even mildly into consideration. Or simply for being better off than others when he had worked hard to be on the spot of life he was currently in. It wasn’t as if the wealth grew itself. It still had to be maintained and invested and…

He groaned and pulled his hands through his hair as he slumped deeper into the chair and nodding off. Heck with them all, he thought before succumbing tiredly into sleep, he wasn’t the apologetic type and he knew by fact that neither was Loki. The god was like him, words were his tools, which is why that small apology cut deep into him. They weren’t words said to make him compliant to his wished, but for causing him trouble. And he liked it. He liked that the god wasn’t hiding away from him, creating masks to show to others. He saw him as equal and for once, he felt like clinging to that balance.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony decided not to stay past his welcome. When Loki’s fever finally broke around two, he left, leaving the villain to sleep. He had said he’d stay in the apartment with him, but right now, the only place he wanted to be more than his workshop was his bed and he truly, truly needed his beautysleep if he hoped to stay on top of the things. So for this night, he made an exception and was glad for it, when his head hit the pillows and he was out in seconds.

„Tony! TONY!”

Tony pushed up from his bed feeling groggy as if he hadn’t slept a wink yet. It seemed odd that Jarvis hadn’t woken him in emergency, yet there were the two spies screaming their heads off right behind his door… oh, and there was the sound of clicking high heels of Pepper.

“No, don’t let them in!” He mumbled, holding his hand up as he heard the lock doing a recognizable click and the trio let themselves into his holy sanctuary. Which meant it really was urgent.

“Jarvi, open the screens! Please tell me you are not actually doing this?” Pepper’s voice had lost all its calming effect. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get some clarification on what he wasn’t doing before they started shouting.

“I have seen you do stupid things, but this really takes the c-”

“Are you under his influence? I should kill you right here, you fucker! Traitor of the state, I should kill you both! The fucker was right under our noses, lounging away and you helped! After all he did to you – you helped! He had to do something to you! You let him live like king’s cat! He should be suffering, you bastard! He should feel the weight of his crimes, not have a merry-go-after!” Clint shouted, cutting her off, and something registered in the back of Tony’s mind that there could be only reason he was so upset, but what the hell?

“Did I miss a meeting?” He asked, still confused. Maybe he should check on Loki, if he was still having fallback from the tension.

A large bundle of newspapers landed on his bed. He felt tired and drunk, despite not getting a drop last night, but the look Pepper gave him meant it wasn’t good.

He reached for the top-most one and read the huge print. Playboy Stark spices up his bedroom!

“What?” he whimpered, the sleep disappearing quickly. He took another one and read “Super villan Stark’s next bedwarmer? The hell is this?” Third one said “Loki joins the line of Tony’s many bedfellows!”

His hands shivered, when he set the paper down without reading the article. “Shit.”

“Yeah, and it just hit the fan!” Pepper agreed. “Coffee and breakfast are ready, I need to know how you want to handle this.”

“We should talk to Loki first,” he crumbled. “Before he sees this.”

“Hey!” Clint shouted right next to his ear, but he couldn’t deal with his short-visioned way right now. “This is true?”

“Clint!” Natasha decided it was good time to get his attention away and Tony felt she deserved a reward for it. “It’s not like you didn’t know Loki was here! He spent the last week in our hospital!”

“Yes, but he -”

“Shit, how the hell did they find out about him anyway? I hardly ever use that place and… oh, shit, I got us dinner last night. Aw, so stupid!” He slumped back into his pillows, pulling his hands through his hair. The dinner boy must have blabbered. Though how he’d know it was for Loki and him, he didn’t know. He pushed his protesting body out of the bed, ignoring the fact he was naked -if they couldn’t bother waiting outside or waking him properly, they might as well suffer for it – and patted straight to his closet.

“Perhaps a shower first?” Pepper reminded him, when he pulled open the nearest drawer and dragged out a pair of trousers.

“Do I have time for this?” He snapped back.

“Yes, always.” Pepper’s authority voice was back and she sounded a lot more calmer than couple of minutes earlier, so he let the trousers drop and headed for the bathroom.

“Stark!” Clint’s patience was running out and so was his. He whipped around and was suddenly face-to-face with the archer, but before he could open his mouth, something red and black blocked his view.

“Loki is under Stark’s supervision while he is here! He moved him to a new apartment yesterday. You know better than anyone how the news sharks work!” Natasha reminded him the incident when she was declared Clint’s lover despite the man being already married with two kids. Hadn’t Natasha been constant visitor to their home, he doubted the marriage would have survived the blow. But as it was, they all knew how little truth it carried. Yes, there had been something in the past, but that was long before Clint got married. “They must have spotted them together and drew their conclusions! I highly doubt there is anything between them aside work!”

“It said you spent the night there!” Clint didn’t give in. 

Tony glared at him over Natasha’s shoulder, ready to give him the finger.

“You read the article, really? Really, Clint? Loki is sick, I remind you.” He changed the subject. “I was there, because of it.”

“He is our enemy! How can you waltz in there and play a nurse to a villain, who -”

“Who are you to judge my affairs?” He demanded. “You think I enjoy being in this situation? He got hurt, because he fought the frost giant alone! I’d say that merits some time to heal, don’t you?”

“So there is something going on between you two!” Clint snarled, stepping back.

“No there is not!” He turned to go to the shower. “But I do hope Loki has better judgment on this than you do!”

“Why, you -”

“Clint, let’s go!” Natasha pulled him away before he could do something really stupid. Like attacking him and then whining to the whole world how he had to touch Stark’s naked butt. 

Ten minutes later he was out of the shower and drying off in his bedroom. His eyes kept going on the mobile by his bed and the small monocular he’d hanged to his phone. There was nothing special about that small object and he could always brush it off as some piece of technical junk he was sentimental about, but the truth was, he’d got it purely to spy on Loki. Only, now he didn’t feel like it and instead felt the nagging in the bottom of his empty stomach he knew was worry. He worried about his food, if he was eating enough, if he was entertained enough and if he stayed in bed and rested. And in the back of that list, he worried how he would take the newspaper titles, if he believed them to be his ploy.

In the end he got up, tossed the towels on his bed and took the monocular to the window, zooming in on Loki’s bedroom. He was still asleep. Then he let the view fall to the front of the house, but to his surprise it was void of newsmen. He sighed with a relief and went back to get dressed.

Five minutes later and he’d decided on his work t-shirt and jeans he didn’t bother getting dirty.

Pepper was on the phone while he sat down to have his most unusual morning ritual. He ate when he felt like it, never planned out like this, but today he would make the exception and wolf down the food without complaint, because somehow he knew he needed all his strength to fight this battle.


	8. Chapter 8

„Humans are disgusting.” Loki concluded, feeling his empty stomach jump from the disturbing headlines running below the news which states his new “status” among celebrities. He couldn’t decide if this was their weird way of coping with the obvious betrayal of Tony Stark for taking him in, though as far as he knew no one aside S.H.I.E.L.D. actually knew about the pact between the worlds, or they truly believed Stark would take him up as a bedfellow.

He let out a moan of anguish, sinking back into the soft pillows, feeling suddenly very reluctant to leave the warmth and softness if offered despite spending most part of yesterday in it. He didn’t remember most of it, but he could recall glimpses of reality through the time of haze. Things, if taken the wrong way, would indeed indicate Stark spending time on this bed with him. Naked.

He heard the front door open after two quick knocks and pulled the blanket higher. Then he remembered the muted TV and quickly got it, gritting his teeth from the sudden pain in his abdomen. He really should be starting to get better by now, he heaved a breath, but he guessed the bracelets were hindering it.

“Morning!” Stark called out, when he rounded the flimsy wall between the bedroom and the rest of the apartment and found Loki sitting rather than fast asleep like he’d left him.

“Morning.” Loki hesitated, measuring his mood, guessing how safe it would be to ask about the wonderful social news he’d seen just stumbled on. 

Stark’s eyes fell on the small remote next to him on the blanket. 

“So you saw.” He sighed and he saw the tell-tale of a twitch in his jaw which showed the Man of Iron wasn’t taking it as calmly as he was. 

He could understand, why. It wasn’t every day the press declared you slept with destroyer of the worlds. Or, to bring it closer to home, with a man, who tossed you out of the window. Or brought his entire army… not his army, he repeated in his head what seemed like endless mantra nobody else would ever hear. Didn’t matter which way he explained it – Tony Stark was sleeping with one of the most hated man on the country and that could not look good on his resume. The man was probably losing millions because he decided to be a decent human being and give him benefit of doubt. He probably saw him now as the dog, who bites the hand that fed it. Which most likely did nothing to keep his mood on a positive note.

He wasn’t sure he was irritated himself, which kind of pissed him off at himself, because he couldn’t believe his life had turned around so much he wouldn’t react on a rising scandal. Had he really come so accustomed being butt of every joke the human’s latest rumor mill left him feeling nothing?

“I gather this didn’t come from your lair?” He asked grimly. Tony shook his head.

“I got you breakfast.” He said instead and returned minute later with muffin bag and spiced tea cup on top of his triple espresso. He held it out to him as a peace offering and Loki leaned over the bed slightly to take it.

He made no ceremony taking and opening the bag, aside offering one of the muffin to Tony, but the man refused and dug in the moment he shook his head. He was hungrier than he expected. Being sick had never done him any good and he always felt famished after even small spell of fever.

Stark measured the soft carpet in front of the bed with long strides, hands in his pockets and chewing his lower lip while thinking so hard his frown seemed permanent.

“You’re not asking if it was me?” Loki decided to address the elephant in the room.

“The information arrived to the newsstation tip phone about ten minutes after I got here last night, so unless you have split yourself in two, I don’t think so.”

Loki chewed on his muffin, letting it sink in. Stark had stayed here most of the night?

“Thank you.” He cleared his throat, aware suddenly how defenseless he’d been last night and that the man in front of him had probably seen far more of him than he had shown to anyone willingly in a long time.

Stark stopped. “For what?”

“For taking care of me.” He whispered.

“Don’t mention it.” He said, and returned to his walking as if he hadn’t heard what he’d said.

He watched as the genius kept walking back and forth in front of his bed without once looking up from his toes. He could see the gears turning in his brain, but it confused him. Wouldn’t it be more logical to have his team, he was sure Stark had a media team, to go through the possible options rather than spacing out in the bedroom he was stuck in because he was mostly naked under his bedding and if it hadn’t been last night he would try to make the Ironman lose some of his composure by flaunting his body. Now he didn’t dare. It didn’t seem right. He had a feeling his body had lost its arousing appeal after being treated so gently – and lie he may, but his body remembered the soft touches well enough to tell his half-idle brain not to move a muscle or he would be the one embarrassed, because Stark wouldn’t see him as the newspapers suggested. 

Tony kept walking and the more he did, the less confident Loki felt. This did not go well with his plans to go through his life here without conflicts. 

“I should leave, so I can pop up somewhere else and show them I have been too far from your tower to stay at your place.” Loki offered.

Stark turned around. “Don’t even think about leaving!”

“But-”

“I already have press to deal with, I don’t need a fugitive to search for on top of that!”

“I wouldn’t be gone, I would be in reach like alw-” Yeah, the last part was questionable, because he couldn’t quite get that system in the first place. Sure, he had the phone, but he also had a clear message not to use it, so technically it was one way connection.

“I said no!”

Loki huffed.

“It will damage your career if they think you’re sleeping with me! Wouldn’t it be better to prove I wasn’t even here so they can’t relate me to you?” He raised his voice. No matter who you were, sleeping with your enemy never had good consequences.

“I’m so furious right now, I would do just that to rock their fucking judgmental shitty asses!”

“What?” Loki’s heart sank from just the thought of what Stark was suggesting. He pushed up from the pillows. “No!” He called out sharply, seeing a spark light in Stark’s eyes. “Don’t even think about it! I will not play your whore!”

“Not your decision.” Stark murmured, scratching his beard.

“I don’t agree with this plan! I am not your slave, I can refuse!”

“As long as you are here to pay for your crimes by helping us to rebuild, you practically are.”

Loki decided to ignore the stab. “How does me playing your whore help with rebuilding?”

“But you could! It would be child’s play for you!” There was no guessing in Stark’s voice. “You were brought up as a prince, so you are pretty much born diplomat – you can handle it!”

“What’s that suppose to mean? Of course I was taught how to handle rumors, but that’s beside the point! I wasn’t brought up to play a whore! You’re doing it out of spite, you’re better than that! I beg of you, don’t do this! It will not end well!”

“Oh yes it will!” He turned, grabbing his keys.

“To whom?” Loki shouted. He wanted to scream louder, yell to whomever was listening and halted on that thought, knowing full well, who was watching and listening, but he couldn’t believe what Stark was suggesting.

Stark stopped and turned slowly. “It doesn’t have to end well for you, you know. You are the villain, you might as well play the part a little longer. All you have to do is hold my hand in public, stay in this apartment until you are healed and then we’ll have a mighty public fight and be done with it! Easy enough that even your medieval mannerschool should cover it.” He paused, then a spiteful grin appeared on his perfect squared face. “And perfect exchange for you! You would still be earning your keep, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Loki flushed with color, then went pale. He wanted to scream, but all he managed was to force his lips together and remain silent. Stark’s face softened slightly, as if he wanted to add something, but instead he turned around and left.  
Loki sat on the bed silently for about half an hour longer. He had to think fast, he had to set a plan. He’d been so stupid trusting Stark! He shouldn’t have given away his apartment so easily, should’ve fought to keep his job – after all, he had fulfilled the condition the boss had set. But no, the deep desire to get a chance for better had tilted his judgment, he’d taken the chance and look where he was now. 

He forced himself out of bed, stopping for a minute until the whirling ended and headed to the bathroom. If anything, he would take a shower first, get cleaned up from all the sweat. No idea, when he’d get his next chance for a shower, so he set it to be his priority.

After the shower, he took his sweet time to get dressed in his own clothes. He kept the shirt though, it felt much better against his still feverish back. He packed everything he’d taken out of the bag in search for his trousers back in and headed directly to the front door. He managed to get out of the door, down the corridor and all the way to the elevator, when it suddenly binged and the doors slowly opened, letting out the one person he really, really hoped never to encounter during his stay on Earth.  
Hawkeye stepped out of the elevator, his hand reaching automatically on the dagger Loki knew was hidden on his belt. He felt the air leave his lungs as he slowly backed away from the archer, his mind recalling all the “fond” memories he had with the guy. 

“And where would you be off to?”


	9. Chapter 9

Tony started the car and put it in the back gear. He turned to look over his shoulder if there were any others on his path, because one car accident had been enough to cure his carelessness on backing out of the slots. Half an hour mulling over this freakish idea was clearly enough.

“Mr. Laufeyson’s tracker has left the apartment and entered a car.” Jarvis said from his phone speaker.

“Mr. Laufeyson hasn’t got a car, I haven’t given him any.” Tony mocked his A.I. before his brain understood what Jarvis said. His foot hit the brake and the car jolted to stop. “What? When?”

“Just now, sir.”

Somehow that didn’t sound like Loki.

The anger on the delivery boy and the media melted away like an icecube left in the sun, replaced by new anger – somebody was trying to take Loki away. Somebody, who knew Loki’s position in the first place.

“Which car?” He demanded from the A.I., exasperated he hadn’t given it together with the info. He’d have to work on that, didn’t he program him to avoid trickling the information?

He knew he had very little time before the car would be off. He started his once more and backed out of the parking space, turned the car around and headed straight to the exit. Whoever had just forced Loki into his car had to be in the same parking lot under the house.

“It is a silver Dodge Grand, sir, plate numbers are -”

Before Jarvis could say the numbers, the same car turned around the corner and hadn’t he had his leg on the brake, he would have driven straight into it. Thankfully the Dodge didn’t have anywhere else to turn either and backing away would have been a hassle. He could see the pair in the car clearly under the ceiling lights. Loki’s reflected genuine fear regarding Hawkeye sitting behind the wheel. Loki didn’t look restrained, he noted, but that didn’t mean Clint didn’t have anything on him.

Tony’s right hand reached for his suit glove he left there and it assembled around his hand. He got out of the car, slamming the door shut with enough power to start a turbocharger and stride straight to the driver’s door. Clint clicked something inside, but when he grabbed the handle with his glove and yanked, the entire door came off without a flinch.

“You better have a good explanation for this!” He demanded, keeping his attention on Hawk.

When the man didn’t respond, he pulled him out, pressing him into the concrete post and held him there.

“He should be suffering!” Clint burst out after he’d been tangling for few seconds. “You treat him like a pet, but he is not! He should be suffering for what he did!”

“He IS paying for it! Look at Loki and tell me he is the same man he was a year ago!” Tony shouted back. “I dare you! Or are you so blind you can’t see it? He’s been banished from Asgard, he has been bound by the bracelets, or I am sure you would be dead by now, and he has been working every single day since he got here on the construction sites! God, if that doesn’t change you, what does?”

“I -”

“I know for the fact you beat him up last time you had the chance! I saw the footage! If you think I’m gonna sit back and relax while you go after my charge again, you are wrong! He is under my protection by law! Which means if you touch even a hair on my charge’s head, I will report you for harassing my villain, because I don’t like other kids touching my things! Understand?”

“C-captain won’t like this!” Clint hissed, but he didn’t sound so certain any more.

He let the man down on his feet.

“No, he will not. He thinks more of you than a streetbully! You’re a hero, Clint, you don’t have the freedom to act on your anger.”

Something clicked in Clint’s mind, probably the suggestion Steve’s point of view on the matter.

“Loki is not living high life, Clint. I only put him in my apartment so he can heal in a quiet place while his apartment is being torn down.” Which he was still planning to do when the last residence was relocated. “After that he’ll be back working and earning his keep like everybody else.”

He resisted the urge to look behind him and see Loki’s eyes, when he said it.

“But the newspapers say -”

“Didn’t we establish that in the morning? It’s lies! And I have a good plan how to screw them over for it in near future, which I’m gonna inform you lot in couple of hours, because I need you to play along, but other than that you have nothing to worry about!”

Which kind of pissed him off internally. Why couldn’t Loki find a lover and why the hell would society have a say in whom he took in bed? He had screwed up mightily, but even Ted Bundy married after it came out what he’d done, so why couldn’t Loki be allowed to love somebody too?

“Take it as a punishment for what they did to you and Natasha!” He added with a shrug and stepped away so the man could breath.

Clint didn’t say much after that, but he held his distance while Tony turned to Loki. He couldn’t help the worry flickering on the edge of his wordless question, when he glanced his way through the broken car door.

Loki looked spooked and Tony took it as a sign that Clint’s kidnapping attempt had been a tad too much after their morning confrontation. Especially to someone, who only hours ago had fever high enough to scorch paper.

He rounded the car and opened the passenger door. This time he managed not to pull it off.

Loki didn’t move.

“Come on.” He beckoned, reaching his left hand out. Loki hesitated, but took it anyway, allowing him to ease him off the seat. “Are your things in the car?”

He nodded. Tony guided him few steps away from the vehicle before scanning the car and finding the bag tossed upside down on the back seat. He took it and began pushing Loki towards his own car.

“Send Pepper the bill for it.” He called over his shoulder, but didn’t look back.

He helped Loki on the seat and after dismantling his glove, he did the same, gearing out of the parking lot, back to where he started from. Meanwhile he instructed Jarvis to inform Pepper about an incoming repair costs and arrange few other things.  
It was good time to think and he wasn’t stupid enough not to realize he’d given Clint the speech Roger would give to him if he found out what he’d told Loki this morning. Be as it may, he should have explained things more.

They didn’t speak while he drove and Loki remained silent throughout the elevator ride back to the apartment. Loki didn’t give out any signs of distress aside the twitching thumb he kept rubbing over other hand’s elbow. Tony was carrying his bag this time and instead of leaving it in the kitchen like last time, he took it to the bedroom and sat it down on the bed.

“Perhaps we should start this morning over.” He suggested with a sigh. He turned to Loki, who was still filling the doorframe, so he decided it was best to take the conversation elsewhere. Preferably in the kitchen, where he could make them both some strong coffee, because it was hardly one and he’d just alienated one of his team members, another one would be calling him up about it probably in an hour and Pepper would draw her own conclusions and would pick on right after the executives meeting around three. If he could start it all with clearing out one mess without involving others, he would do it. Over coffee, because four hours sleep was clearly too little.

He pushed past Loki and headed to the kitchen. He started the coffee machine. Then he walked to the fridge and without much though, removed one of the half-opened ice bags from it, pulled out couple of ice cubes and strode back to where Loki had sat behind the kitchen counter. He took one of the cubes and held it out to Loki, pressing it against the heated mouth. He could feel from far how his temperature had began rising. 

Perhaps he should declare to the news first that his beloved is sick and they should back off while he is getting over the common cold. He could toss in remark about Natives and Europeans and have them draw up the conclusions. That should build up some sympathy towards the alien, who gets to experience their common cold for the first time. 

Loki glared at the cube with a deep frown, confusion all over his face. Then his lips parted slightly and Tony pushed the ice cube through, watching with satisfaction how the lips closed around it, sucking on it. The simple move seemed to help relaxing Loki a bit, so he set the cube bowl between them on the table and went to get their coffees.

Minute later he sat on the other side of Loki and drank his black coffee while Loki was still busy stirring his sugar in.

“For starters, you would never be my whore.”


	10. Chapter 10

“I should have explained it more, not get so angry.”

Oh? Loki wanted to scoff, but chewing on the cubicle was more satisfying than getting his own anxieties up again. He felt his brown eyes studying his face and raised his to glare him back. Though he didn’t feel like having the upper hand, he knew this was not the moment he should look meek, especially right after he had so completely lost his control when Hawkeye showed up and offered him “politely” to give him a ride.

“Long story short – my media team isn’t happy about what’s going on in the speculative minds of the junkwriters right now. They advised me to hold a press conference saying it’s all lies. As if that’s changing their imaginative minds! That’s all good in it’s own right, if it wasn’t dragging you along on the ride.”

“Why would you care, if -”

“If I tell on the conference it was a lie, they will follow you anywhere you go. It’s as if we’re covering it up and they’re all about bread crumbs. You kept rambling about not wanting a conflict with me – that would be the fastest way to get it. And it would set a lot of light about one particular criminal not being locked up and walking on the streets next to them as if he had the right.”

Loki instinctively removed his hands from the table and hid them in his lap to keep the reminding shackles out of the sight.

“The whole plan was to have you work instead of just sitting comfortably in jail enjoying comforts half of the population isn’t privileged with. But with panic being the way of the masses, we hoped to keep it under wraps.” He checked his cup and it was empty, so he went and poured himself another one. “So what if instead we play it in their hands instead? If they think they’ve got a hot story, we overheat it and burn it so nobody wants to touch it again. We tell them that indeed the playboy of the year controvert everything descent and chooses to sleep with the villain.”

Loki frowned on the wording.

“That would be a terrible idea – it will damage you in eyes of your friends.”

“Stop worrying about me and focus on yourself here,” Stark shook his head. “You think they care what happens to me? I used to be the villain – the world is full of my guns killing innocent people and you think Capsicle is alright with this? I get to play his third violin if I’m a good boy, but most of the times he keeps me guessing if I belong anywhere near them.” He looked at Loki for a long time in silence, then sighed. “Most of us started off as the enemy.” He explained. “I was a gun deeler, Bruce was a green monster, we got enough assassins to fill a yard and you wouldn’t believe the shit I have on others. It doesn’t count much what you did in the past if you can make the world believe you’ve changed.”

“That is very flimsy explanation.” Loki smirked and reached after the melting ice cubes. 

“I know, but the main point is – instead of playing that scandal off as something shocking and horrid, we could take another root and tell them that you have changed.”

“But I haven’t.”

“Really? You’re discussing future with me in the same room without bulletproof glass between us, so I’d like to think that’s for the better.”

“I-” Well, Stark was right about that part.

“I’m offering you a chance.” Stark pushed away from the counter he’d been leaning against and came around the table. “We can never get out of the villain status unless we find the opening for change. So I’m offering you one now. I don’t want you to change, who you are, I am simply asking you to direct that into doing something different. Besides, they started it!” Stark exclaimed half jokingly, but Loki missed it.

Loki jumped from his chair and shook a finger at him. “That is a very bad excuse!”

“That’s just your fever talking.” Stark waved it off. He dismissed him, turning around to put the cup away, when he felt the floor shake a little. “Don’t do that, this house was not built for -”

“It’s mindless excuse for a conflict! I don’t want to be part of it! Thor says the same thing every time his pride gets a hit and then he goes and insults another country as if it was a joke and starts a war that makes me do things I regret -”

“Breath, Loki!” Stark rounded the table and pulled him into a tight hug. Loki tried to break free, but the man was surprisingly strong without his armor. “It’s alright, I was only joking, I’m sorry.”

“You can’t joke like that!” He felt the fight leave him and his body seemed to relax by itself while his breathing was still wheezy. He leaned his forehead against Stark’s shoulder. “I killed my own father because Thor and his friends wanted to play a prank! Thor’s joke went too far, I didn’t know before Odin told me afterwards who he was. All he cared was his ego and that was supposed to be our next king! Self serving self centered idiot!”

Stark had gone quiet, listening his words and Loki realized how easily it had spilled from his lips. He pushed Stark away and hid his face with his hands. “That was not what I meant to say.” 

“Noted.” Stark gave him an uneasy smile. “It’s a trigger for you. Fever tends to bring them out more.”

Loki had no clue what he meant by it, but the way the man didn’t jump to continue the conversation, he concluded it was over.

“I hate to break it to you,” Stark continued as if Loki hadn’t had a meltdown right in front of him, “but I don’t want to be your prison guard my entire life. As you said – they don’t expect you to ever come even with your damage cost. It’s a miracle you didn’t manage to kill many.”

“Who would bow to me if I -” he shouted, then cut himself off with a “Oh!”

Stark smirked knowingly. “You’ll still be working, but if that’s what you need to turn the page over – I’m offering it.”

“That’s a lot.” Loki concluded.

“I know, especially with a fever.”

“You keep saying that as if I had one.” Loki frowned, touching his own forehead. Stark’s hand joined his and went over his forehead and cheeks before running its fingers around his neck and holding it there for a moment.

“Stress seems to trigger it in you. You should be resting. Go, take a shower, I’ll be around till then. I have a meeting afterwards, so I can’t stay around, but I would prefer you actually staying there.”

“How dare you boss me around?”

“Oh, did I say Banner is coming here in few hours? If he finds you up and walking around, I’ll have you admitted and tell the docs you’re not in charge.”

Loki glared at his back, but he ignored him.

“Go! I don’t have the whole day!” He insisted, and Loki knew for fact he was grinning while he pretended to spend way too much time washing their cups. He wondered how long would he pretend if he didn’t move, would he really let the water run for half an hour or so?

“Loki, now!” Stark barked.

Grumbling, he started walking towards the bedroom.

“None of my lovers boss me around!” He called over his shoulder.

“Then it’s fine, none of mine do it either.” Stark didn’t miss a beat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was sick for two weeks, seasonal cold sucks, especially if it turns your brain into a mush.  
> So, thank you for your patience.  
> As always, I am not native English speaker, so I do make mistakes and I apologize in advance.

The meeting had gone just as he expected, none of the Avengers were happy about the plan, but neither could they argue themselves out of the presented facts – they had to do something to get the attention off before some busybody turned it on them. Bruce seemed reserved throughout the meeting and the assassins chose to ignore the whole process aside glaring at him. Steve tried to be as diplomatic as he could with his ticking jaw giving away he hadn’t expected this turn of events, but Tony guessed the old man had his hands full with Bucky’s rehabilitation, so he didn’t argue against it. Thor wasn’t there, as usual and Pepper had just nodded with a glare that said we’ll talk when you’re alone. One-eye was excluded. He rather liked the notion that the man would hear it from somebody else or see it in news and have a heart attack.

The tense atmosphere didn’t dissolve by the time Pepper gave him a sign they had another meeting to get to and in the end, Tony decided it was up to him what plan he decided upon regarding Loki. They wouldn’t have put him in charge in the first place. Or their logic ran in line of distracting him with the alien god so he wouldn’t focus on the new set of guns he was developing.

Loki did go to bed, at least he was there, when Tony got back five hours later. He would have made a beeline to his labs, but his gut feeling warned him not to leave Loki alone with any other of his old nemesis, even if the so-called enemies were his friends. It didn’t make them Loki’s.

Bruce stood outside the apartment, checking the text he’d sent him earlier to see if he had the right apartment number. Tony clapped him on his back with a big grin and greeted him.

“He most likely should be in hospital, you know?” Bruce started, when Tony busied himself with unlocking the door.

“Yes.” He agreed.

“Then why did you allow him to leave?”

Tony stopped and turned slightly, careful not to speak very loud. He guessed Loki had excellent hearing. Then he decided it wasn’t the best choice to make a monster look like a weak lamb in front of another possible monster, so instead of revealing Loki’s undeniable fear of having extra bills, though he knew Bruce would understand his sentiment, given their similar backgrounds, he brushed it over with a grin.

“You know how I hate hospitals! Going there was like...”

“Intrusive therapy?” Bruce offered with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged and continued with the lock. “Sure, let’s call it that.” The door opened and he lead him in, tossing the keys on the table into a bowl that had appeared there.

“Ever thought about going to a therapist with your dislike of them?” Bruce continued. 

If it were anybody else, he would have slashed out by now, reminded them to hop off their high horse and deal with it themselves, but as it was, it was one of the people he actually cared about, so he kept his tongue rained in.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“One too many sessions in my childhood.” He admitted.

“Oh.” Was all he got for that and he smiled to himself, knowing he wouldn’t push.

“Hey! I’m home!” He joked. “Are you decent?” He asked towards the bedroom before reaching the point where they could actually see in there. They were greeted by silence, but he knew he hadn’t left the apartment or Jarvis would have warned him. He strove in as confiently as he could muster with his heart racing much faster than he would have liked to admit. What if he had found a way to sneak off? Yeah, right – he’d sneaked the tracking chip into his bracelets and unless he found a way to take them off, too…

They stopped dead on the door – Loki was there, spread out like a spider and shivering, his eyes drained few feet above him, where stood a woman wearing simple running suit and main of black dreadlocks. Her hands were spread over Loki and though they couldn’t see anything, they recognized when someone was using psychic powers of some sort.

“Well, well, well! Thank you for joining the party!” The woman turned enough to see over her left shoulder, who had arrived, but then she turned her attention back on Loki, who looked terrified. “Avengers, isn’t it?”

Bruce and Tony stared at the odd woman, not having a clue, who she was.

“You don’t mind if I take this villain off your hands, do you?”

“Um, yes, I do?” Tony woke first. “Who are you?”

“Rude of me not introducing myself- I was sent here to collect the warlord so he could face justice in Tenienar Court of Svartalfheim.”

“Where?” Tony didn’t recognize any of the names. “Never mind. Tony Stark, one of the guardians of this realm. Sorry, they have to wait – the prisoner is currently unavailable for international travel. Or inter-universal...” he sighed, he had no clue how to be diplomatic in those cases.

“Interpolate portal travel...” Loki said automatically before his voice died under the woman’s raised eyebrows.

Tony nearly smiled, it seemed Loki focused on him the second he walked in, which gave him the good chills that his hunch about Loki had been right, and secondly, because the man was indeed a full bred diplomat he would be stupid to waist.

“As he said.” He pointed at Loki. His hand went behind him and he signaled Bruce not to turn. Perhaps he didn’t have to redecorate. “I am his guardian, thus any changes of his punishment or organizing to face another land’s court is done through me. By law, you are not allowed to take him as you will.”

“King of Asgard said he is here and can be done with as I please!”

“Did he also say he is banished to Misgard?”

“Yes?”

“You can not stay in Midgard unless you are issued permit to live here. Loki has become citizen of USA, my country, and thus has become accountable to Earth’s laws. Which state that I am his guardian until he has fulfilled his punishment and only I have the right to release him to other realms.” He breathed out, feeling more confident. It felt funny to put so much effort protecting someone, whom he could be rid of so easily. “I say you will not move my prisoner!”

The woman’s hands fell slightly, enough to let Loki’s hands go.

Immediately, Loki moved his two hands together to cross the bracelets.

“Loki, stop!”

He froze, bracelets only inch away from each other.

Think! Tony begged in his head, giving the god of lies time to seek him out on the background and get the message. They were so close to getting away without a fight – he had to understand causing an explosion against the headhunter would be bad.   
Loki breather out and lay back down on the pillows, parting his hands to show he was harmless.

“See? Tamed like a puppy!” Tony mocked softly before focusing back on the woman. “Now, I would appreciate if you moved off my prisoner so the doctor can look over his injuries.”

The woman hovered down on the floor and backed away from the bed.

“Your life would be easier if you just let us take him. He’d be dead and out of your hair.”

“I understand that, honestly, you think I chose this job? But it is my job, honey.”

“Your job.”

“Yes, darling, and I take it very seriously.”

Meanwhile he signed Bruce to go and he did, rounding the woman and going straight to Loki. Thank god his meager looks, or the woman would never have allowed the big guy near him.

Loki did not look amused, bolting away instinctively.

“My apologies,” the witch gave Tony a small nod, “the paperwork can have mistakes.”

Tony nodded back and waited until the woman calmly walked through the living room and out of the door as if it really was how she’d gotten into the apartment. Probably running on as nothing was wrong. Clever disguise, he guessed, but focused on Loki instead.

“You OK?” Loki nodded and Tony’s shoulders relaxed. “Wow, that sure was something… different. You’re a bit of a hassle, aren’t you?” He joked, but the way Loki didn’t join in again made him lose the humor as well. "After we're finished here, your home work will be to make me a list of all the potential friends and foes, who might come for a visit." 

“Alright, take your shirt off.” Bruce went into a doctor mode, deciding it would be better to ignore the woman’s visit at the moment, taking the hint from Tony. Tony stood in foot of the bed, his arms crossed over his chest and peered at them the whole time he went over the backside and the side wound like he’d made a habit of.

“I was told to eliminate a threat, so I did.” Loki said after he dismissed Bruce and the brute left, happy he didn’t have to be near Loki anymore.

“Who said that?” Tony asked, bringing him a bowl of thinly sliced beef and mix of fruit he poured out of can he found from the upper shelf.

Loki took it without complaint and started eating with his fingers.

“My father.”

“And you couldn’t talk yourself out of it?”

Loki shook his head. “I was young and lacked the experience, but father said the queen threatens us and as long as the queen is a threat, they could gather an army against Asgard.”

“So you -”

“Yeah, I killed her. Seemed to be the fastest option at that time.”

To say he was sorry seemed wrong, but Tony couldn’t brush off the feeling as if it was exactly what he should do. Instead he reached out his hand and cupped his cheek, patting it gently before pulling away.

“Well, I do hope your life span relates to wherever you live, because I just told some crazy witch that I’m the only authority between you and them. So if I die...”

Loki paled. “I recall the law stating something else, and besides that – me working here is only decided by Asgard. So you saying they can take me if you are removed, is baseless stupidity.”

Tony grinned. “Of course not, that’s not how it works, but they don’t know that! If Thor is not happy about this, he can drag his ass here and personally give me the complaint. But next time, I’ll leave the sweet-talking to you.”

“After I just said I killed a queen out of impatience, you -”

“I am not good with words – me talking can get us killed.” Tony didn’t let him finish. “But I do have brighter moments.”

“Oh, goody.”

Tony snorted, hearing the sarcasm. It made him almost lightheaded, because it was the first time he had made a joke and he felt a sudden pride for bringing it back.

His phone peeped and he checked it. “Fui, I have to go.” He almost ran, when he picked his keys from the bowl and bolted to the door.


	12. Chapter 12

Six times he had tried to pack his things and go. Six times he’d stopped and taken them out once more, but every one of those times it got harder and harder to put them back in the wardrobe that looked empty in lack of proper clothing that would fill it if the owner of it had any to put in there. They did fill the bag he used to bring them in the apartment though.

Loki sighed and tried not to think of it, when he took the last t-shirt out and quietly settled it on the soft duvet. He’d been sitting in this apartment for close to a week now and it was unsettling his nerves. He felt like a sitting duck and wanted to go outside again, feel the wind on his face and experience rain that that tasted like acid on his lips. Especially since the witch bounty hunter had so easily come through the door and locked him down on the very same bed he was currently using as table for his meager belongings. He wanted a properly protected place and honestly, human protection methods weren’t cutting it when it came down to magical creatures. He wanted to set up perimeters again, but putting them up meant effort and energy and time and here, he wasn’t sure how long Stark’s plan would need to work or how long his good will would last. He could be out of here the next day.

It wasn’t helping that Stark kept coming back, bringing lunches and dinners and making sure he had enough for breakfasts. He was treating him kindly and well, Loki couldn’t quite take it. It wasn’t unpleasant, because no matter when he looked at the man, he never caught Stark from giving him pitying looks. They were closer to him staring an interesting experiment and that wasn’t flattering either. It made him feel even worse than he imagined. What could be worse from being a genius’s object of interest? Perhaps getting the wrong kind of looks.

It was hard to admit, but Loki wanted to get out of that position in the scientist’s life. He guessed that’s what Miss Potts must have felt like when the two were testing each others boundaries. She couldn’t fight out of the spot the scientist had put her in – the tiny line remained unapproachable. And somehow he found it to be discouraging, because he didn’t want to be in that spot. Even if it was for pretense only.

“What are you doing?”

Loki startled on Tony’s voice cutting in into his musings. He was standing on the edge of the bedroom, one hand still holding his keys and phone, other their dinner.

“I’m not sure I can do this.” Loki whispered brokenly, too surprised he’d missed him coming in, or being caught in the act.

He pulled his hands away from his things now layered on the bed next to the empty bag, and hugged himself, taking a step backwards, away from it all as if trying to distance himself from the damning evidence.

Stark would surely be angry, he had every right to be, for here he was packing, when Stark was providing him with everything. It wasn’t like he wanted to go back to where he’d been, ‘cause going hungry for days because you just payed bills wasn’t something he wanted to experience, but this here, this wasn’t life.

Stark turned around, went back to kitchen and started taking out the takeout from the Mexican place he’d used on the first time. The scent filled the apartment with inviting, mouthwatering scents of peppers and fresh salads, spicing it all with warm scent of the sauce he’d loved.

He managed two minutes standing there, next to his bed, when his empty stomach reminded him he hadn’t eaten close to six hours already and he decided to get this over with. At least then, if he had to leave, he would get something to eat soon. Or his hunger would be quashed by the conflict completely. Either way – win win!

Stark didn’t look up as he busied himself with two plates, forks and spoons, and began piling the food out in two equal portions. He proceeded to pour them both big glasses of juice before he pushed one of the plates towards the bar stool Loki had used during their dinners together. The not-so-silent ones, when they managed to goat each other about life without actually touching any serious topics. He then leaned over the counter, pulling another chair around the counter and sat down, both his hands on either side of the plate and waited.

Loki wasn’t sure what to do. If to sit and pretend nothing happened, but he knew he couldn’t do that, because just the thought itself was making him sick. Or if to refuse and feel the bangs of hunger he was too familiar with that it shot his instincts back in time, when you ate what you got when it was presented to you. Being prince didn’t keep you from eternal falling or imprisonment in places, where nobody cared about your titles.

In the end, the hunger won, and he settled down on the chair opposite to Stark.

“Bon apetite!” was all Stark said and then dug into his own portion, not waiting to see if Loki followed or not. Loki chose to eat.

After they had finished, Stark cleaned out the dishes while he ignored Loki sitting there.

“Well, turns out my mom was right – full belly does make the world look brighter.” Stark clapped his hands together. Loki jumped on the sound and Stark’s shoulders slumped a little. “I guess she would have said that if she would have been a good mother, but my nanny liked that saying, so!” His eyes hardened and he turned his full attention on him. “Anything you wanna tell me?”

Loki’s lips remained sealed and he focused on his arms that began trembling. He had just eaten the food he had provided and he was pretty sure if Stark pointed that out, him being ungrateful little sod, he was sure it would come out the same way it went in.

He saw Stark crossing his legs and arms while tilting his head slightly. Loki gave in first and whispered.

“I don’t know if I can do this.”

Stark shook his head. “Try again.”

“This whole thing – me being the bad guy? I saw the interviews last night and honestly, I don’t want to be set up as two faced money hungry rich boy, whose life has no value unless he is close to big dope.” He finished, using Stark’s own expression.

Stark thought for a moment and then gave him a slow nod. “I thought it was good idea, but I can see how it would be seen, I won’t use it again, sorry.”

Loki gaped – had he just –

“But that’s not what’s bothering you right now.”

Loki frowned. “No. It’s too ridiculous to explain.”

“Ridiculous? But serious enough to send you packing?” He paused, waiting for Loki to understand. “How about you explain it to me and I decide then.”

Loki hesitated. How do you explain to someone, whose only real religion was his work that the reason the witch could come in so easily was the lack of protection of magic? That he shielded himself from the world when he was home. And this place wasn’t home.

“I live here temporarily, right?”

Not a single muscle in Stark’s face moved.

“I need...” He began slowly, feeling the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He wiped at them, unable to stop them. Stark had already provided so much, it felt so wrong to ask more and confirm himself in his eyes as a needy younger brother of the mighty Thor.

Stark didn’t move. He waited. Loki took a deep breath and then let it out in one quick thought.

“I feel exposed like your lab rats, because I can’t set up magical protection here, because it’s not… mine. I need to set up protection or others like her can find me. It takes time and effort and although I don’t...” no, he wouldn’t tell him he was still too weak even to the lowest standards to control the most basics of magical energies. “It takes time and effort,” he repeated, “but I assume you’re not keeping me here for long, because you did say it’s temporary, so it seems pointless to set it up here and I need to do it if I don’t want to be exposed to their scanning while I’m asleep. You can’t be here 24/7 and I sure as hell don’t want Rogers again, because, no offense, but he makes me want to kill him just for who he is -so perfect, so everything! It makes me sick! No offense. But it makes me restless to not have protection… of that sort.” 

Stark remained silent for a long time, mulling over what he’d just heard and Loki was horrified. Stark hadn’t laughed over him yet, but he knew how bonkers that must have sounded to human, who was all about stuff he could touch and feel. How hard it must be to someone like that to understand that it wasn’t just placebo effect, he actually needed the protection of those amulets. Nor what he’d think of him threatening one of his group members.

“So you think you can calm down and settle if I move you to more permanent living space?”

What did he mean by more permanent, Loki wondered and hesitated when he gave him a nod. It could mean anything – from another pick-a-mark-on-map accommodation to some other bachelor apartment with no food, but completely filled wine fridge. He didn’t want to move again, it had felt good to settle in one place for once, despite it’s tiny size. It was his.

“Alright,” Stark seemed to think his decision over, not exactly sure if to take the rout he had planned or forget the whole thing, “pack your things then.”

Loki’ heart sank before he felt utterly cold beneath his chest. He pressed his lips into thin line, mentally catechizing himself not to fight his decision, or beg him to change his mind. Instead he got up slowly and walked back to his bedroom to start pushing his things back into the bag. This time, permanently.

When he was almost done, he took a long look down on his shirt and decided this was not the way he would show himself to the world, so he pulled the shirt he’d been given over his head and reached for the topmost t-shirt from the bag.

Before he could get up, he felt Stark’s hot hand trace the zigzag of the scars on his back and he froze. No one, not even his own family, had ever been so familiar with his body. Yet his fingers ran over it with no hesitation, as if he wasn’t aware he was doing it.

“It’s healing now.” He noted, absentmindedly. “Before, it was merely scarring over, but they’re almost gone now.” His hand patted him softly on his back and then it was gone and Loki missed the warmth of it. He quickly pulled the shirt over his head and turned around, pushing his hands through his hair and collecting his bag.

Stark had returned to his spot by the door and had leaned against it.

“Didn’t leave anything?”

Loki shook his head.

“Come on then, let’s move you in where you belong.”

Loki flinched, that sounded more like poking than being mad, but it was equally frustrating, because he couldn’t read his expression due his anxiety. Stark began walking – down the stairs, through the parking house, over the street and in from a side door of the Stark Tower. Then up with the lift, a quick explanation to the AI and then straight in the middle of a huge floor apartment with one central sofa set and huge TV. Stark only stopped in the middle of the room, waited until Loki reached him  and  pointed on the table.

“Welcome! I’d offer you that drink now, but you’re not to mix meds with alcohol, so – sorry!”

“This place is yours?” Loki managed, seeing the landing strip from the corner of his eyes and recognizing the room from another angle.

“Bingo! Put your bag here.” He pointed at the table. “Do you have anything personal in there that you want to keep?” He asked then. 

“Of course! My things!”

“Those clothes have to go, the rest you can keep. Your suits are done in couple of days, I took the liberty of adding the rest of necessities in the wardrobe without asking you first, but I’m sure they’re up to our standards. But I don’t think there is anything in that bag that you’d be using around business halls.”

“What?”

He tugged one of his expensive watches over his knuckles, pulled his hand forward and closed the clasps around his wrist, right behind the shackles.

“That’s your watch!”

“And I’ve been going around with the entire week so everybody could see that, so they associate it with me.”

“So what?” 

“You wanted permanent? Why should I get another apartment if I can have you here and not have to travel between places all the time? I might as well move you in here – there is your bedroom. You can set up anything you like, given it doesn’t hurt Avengers and yourself. This floor is ours, the rest is off limits for you, except the training facility two floors downwards. I’m not talking about permanent… permanent, but this way I am always only a phonecall away, JARVIS can lock the house down for you and well, I only spend here… five hours most per day, so someone might use it. Do as you wish and treat it as yours. Welcome home, my love!”

With that little speech, he stood back and waited, clasping his hands on his chest and looking smug as ever. 

Loki was dumbfounded. He had met weirdly trusting people in his life, but never had he considered Stark to be one of them. In fact, he hadn’t considered him to have any trust whatsoever. Which made the whole situation more than surreal, because the guy was offering him access to everything he owned. Ok, not everything, but to his apartment and that was pretty much everything, because home was human’s castle, or tower.

“Why are you doing this?” He demanded, his hand twisting on his side so he wouldn’t grab the bag and run out. This looked too insane of an idea to be comfortable.

“We are in love, remember? And -”

“You don’t bring your lovers here!” Loki knew that much about his sex life, because he could read and it was hard to ignore if Stark made headlines every other day for some new escort.

Tony blinked, taken back for a moment, then he inflated.  “Ok, so I want to piss off Cyclopes.  Big deal! He wants me to give more money and then casually mentions he’s gonna cut me out of their next mission, because of the rumors  about you ! So what a better way to deal with his mighty horse than cut off its legs? ”

L oki’s face fell. He appreciated the honesty,  but what the hell? His hand went automatically to his bag, then he turned around and started walking in general direction where he remembered the elevator was. About half way there, he stopped. 

He wanted to cry, he seriously wanted to scream and yell and beg Heimdall to take him home – may it be the dungeons then, because there, at least, he wouldn’t be belittled like this. He shook from the anger he couldn’t put in words, because then he’d end up in the dungeons for sure. He wished to go back to the year he spent alone – no one to turn to, not even a hint of support and although he wasn’t fine and it hurt every god damn day, it was still something. But now, was he really nothing more than a game piece in Stark’s hands? Something to use to piss off their boss?

His wound hurt,  and not the one the Frost Giant gave.

“Look,” Tony followed him, “I don’t want to play guessing games with you, and I know I’m not good with subtlety. I know you are master of them, so I rather you respond by not playing with me either. We both bear layers like onions for the outside world, but here – we don’t have to. At least, if that’s what you meant, that you need place where you don’t have to put up theatrics and relax. You’re right, my team would not take it well, but they don’t have to come up to the penthouse if they don’t like it and still use the rest of the building as they see fit. Meeting rooms and all that is on other levels anyway. But I’m tired how the only one, who wants to visit here is Bruce, so...” His voice grew small as he added the last pit. “I feel lonely here. It’s not a home, I don’t know how to make a home. But I bet you could – I saw your place. It was rundown, sure, but it felt inviting. My apartment felt the same way after you stayed there only a week. Stay? Cyclopes will be fine, he knows I don’t have a heart to convert, but right now, it will give his heart a workout.”

Loki felt at loss.

“No games, just us.” Tony echoed. “I swear.”

Loki hesitated, but when Tony reached out his hand for his bag, he relented and gave it to him.

“You give me a puppy talk and expect me to believe you?” Loki bristled, but that’s exactly what he had. Stark hadn’t lied, he couldn’t hear a single note in his song to indicate a lie.

“It works on Pepper.” Tony smirked, turning around and heading towards the bedroom he’d pointed out earlier. He settled the bag down on his new bed and clapped his hands for lights, then took a smart phone from his pocket and gave it to Loki. It was still warm from where it was pressed against his thighs. “It is filled with most apps you need, but if you want something added, ask JARVIS. I also took the liberty of starting your calendar and renewing your contact list.” That meant he added others aside the four numbers he had in the first place. “Vacation is over, I’m afraid. Starting tomorrow, we have a lot to do so you can be properly integrated back to society. Now that you can sit for longer period of time, you will do the tests to see how far off you are with education and then we’ll start educating you on trash. But if you feel any way sick, you tell them you want to take a break. They come from Pepper’s gang – you have to be clear about breaks or they give you none.”

Loki still felt overwhelmed with the information. He stared at the phone, watched as Stark opened and closed it, then scanned his thumb print and filled him in on security detail. The whole time, the only thing he could focus on, was the fact that Tony had taken time to notice of his discomfort. Heck, he felt like kissing him just for that!

And with that he bolted backwards, out of Tony’s bodyheat and covered his mouth in shock. He couldn’t be seduced by someone being a decent human being!

“What happened? Something wrong?” Tony asked immediately, worried look on his face.

Loki shook his head. “Bathroom, I need, uh...”

“Oh, that way.” He pointed at the door far end of the room. 

Loki let out a ragged breath and ran to wash his face with cold water and hope his blush was light enough so Tony didn’t notice.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is hard for me to inspire myself to work lately. I know the cause of it, but it still hard. The story isn't abandoned, it just takes more time to write.

  


2 months later they had fallen into somewhat comfortable cohabitation. They woke up in the morning in their separate bedrooms, had breakfast together, which Loki put together willingly, because he'd gotten into habit of it since he lived alone and didn’t quite have a choice back then, and had their first coffee together. Tony joined in for company at first, hardly ever eating a breakfast, but since Loki actually knew how to make edible food, he didn’t mind being pampered with nice fluffy omelet or salad topped off with slices of meat and Loki felt pride for coaxing him into eating them.

Since according to the papers Tony was now living with his lover, he settled with surprising ease into the rhythm Loki set to keep his image. He didn't go out  partying and thus got up earlier. Even when he spent time in his lab, working until late hours, he would still be up and ready for the day when coffee scent drifted through the apartment,  because somehow it irked him against his pride to sleep in while Loki was already up and preparing for mornings . 

Pepper called it  a  good development, though she knew perfectly well that aside the saucy headlines there truly was nothing going on between them. Aside their schedules, which seemed to consider each other more and more to the point they actually spent time together after work, or when Loki had his lunch break if Tony was working in the lab. The fact that Tony Stark made time to be with him would be front page news,  she said, as until now he had ignored as many social get-together he could manage.  Then again, Pepper guessed the reason might have also been the small incident from a week into their co-habitation, when Tony had decided to play truant from a red carpet show and Loki, who had been angry at him for leaving him alone, had given a brief interview to a gossip channel. The reporter wanted to rattle him  up  and had suggested they weren’t truly in relationship and asked for a proof. Before Pepper could send someone over to rescue him,  Loki had fished out his phone and demonstrated the whole world his screen picture,  which  had been clearly photographed from a baby album. It had Tony look-alike baby on a small image. The video went viral, Loki holding up his phone with baby picture of Tony clearly visible, and oh the surprise – Tony never missed their public appearances ever again. It wasn’t Tony, but it mattered little to gossipers.

They didn't have to pretend with each other, which is why he felt comfortable in Loki's company, was Tony's excuse, when Pepper thought to bring it up after they had both showed up in the same business building for two different meetings with identical tie knots couple weeks later. Plus he still had hard time making his knots. Tony requested they would be set in the same business complexes if she and Loki’s secretary could manage out of security reasons, though Pepper suspected he simply didn’t want Loki out of his sight for more than an hour. Pepper left it to that. Neither did she mention how Loki had spent the two days Avengers were on a mission the week before in front of the big living room window pacing up and down like caged panther and every now and then tried to summon up little magic to see what was going on. She asked Jarvis not to bring up the odd behavior either after she saw his expression throughout the waiting.

Loki had healed and had gotten better after he didn't have to fear for every little thing. At first it felt truly like a play, when he conducted meetings in the conference room Tony had set up two floors below their apartment. Tony hadn't directly set any limitations, but Loki had a feeling he didn't like him going outside without escort. Couldn’t blame him – he was rather glad he had someone between his body and the angry world. But after awhile he fell into the role as if it was made for him. Sure it was sewage system and garbage disposal that the city government gladly tossed on his shoulders, especially as it seemed to have a lot of logistic problems and despite being lucrative business to the subcontractors, it was a headache to anyone in charge, but it felt good to have some power back and do something meaningful. Plus it went down well with the public, who wanted him to have it the worst imaginable ways and somehow the image of Loki stuck in sewage seemed to satisfy their need for justice. He sported his bracelets too, which he and Tony made sure were always visible under his jackets, or over his shirt if he didn’t wear any, so anyone could see he was still shackled. Image counted, both in Asgard and Midgard.

For pretense they kissed in the mornings in front of Prayton, who was the only employee  from  outside the  Avengers and their  support team . It wasn't planned, but the way Tony did it without reservation the first time, wishing him a good day, it made him warm inside and when he repeated the action the next morning, Loki began to expect it to the point if Tony didn’t do it, he would do it himself. Loki grew to depend on those small gestures Tony came up with to keep their appearances, relaxing into them as if they truly were a couple learning to live together.  It helped to get in the mood in the morning to begin in front of Prayton, he was sort of like a test – if he believed it, the world would believe it. 

Loki resorted to checking Tony over to be dressed properly for the day, keeping eye on their food supplies and keeping the place presentable with the help of few cleaning ladies, who came twice a week. If he was gonna live there, he wanted it to be nice, clean and welcoming. He didn’t understand, why it was so important to him, but he had never quite had a home to manage before, not quite a place that was completely his to command, and Tony had told him to care for it as if it was, so he did, letting go of the fear Tony might change his mind about it. Even when other Avengers were around, the upper apartment he’d been settled in with Tony for appearances was theirs and he hosted them accordingly. Clint was most reluctant to accept it, seeing it still as if Loki had been made into Tony’s pet, but others came to accept it as inevitable. They didn’t discuss any sensitive info around him, but as they had six floors dedicated completely to their needs, they didn’t have to. He didn’t have access to those floors and, if he was being honest, he didn’t want to.

Which is why it came as a crashing shock, when Thor landed on the balcony while they had settled for the evening in front of a TV after a long day full of meetings, both throats sore from too much talking, both pretty much asleep from fatigue.

Tony tensed immediately seeing Asgard’s eldest son prancing in shouting greetings from the far end of the balcony. They were already dressed in their pajama pants, which both found more comfortable than tempting each other naked like they had preferred sleeping before this. Loki stiffened on the other sofa he had settled on, whirling around his glass of wine, giving himself a critical once-over. His eyes flew on Tony and the reality of their looks gave him a new reason to panic. He quickly gestured him it will be alright and to stay calm. Loki wanted to punch him for it and for once he might just take it for the team, but he still settled back on his sofa.

Tony rose to his feet, meeting Thor half way and giving him a man hug.

“Man of Iron! It’s good to see you after all this time!”

Tony pressed a smile on his face, but it didn’t reach his eyes when he noted it had been exactly a year and three months, exactly the time span Loki was left on Earth. He knew the time on Asgard moved differently, but he was sure it couldn’t have been so slow Thor wouldn’t know that.

“Brother.” He nodded towards Loki, whose only response was a single nod before he busied himself with setting the glass away from his hand, else he broke it between his hold.

“I’d like to say I’m glad you two are together, but I must remain honest, when I say – I didn’t quite expect this!” Thor continued loudly.

“Seeing is believing,” Loki said without a hint of amusement and Tony groaned inwardly, but it seemed effective enough that Thor’s next insult was cut short.

“I like what you’ve done to the place!” He turned to look around in the penthouse instead. It had received several layers of greenery, new plants flourishing near the big windows, mixing in with various colorful pillows and throws Loki kept around for warmth. He never seemed to get enough if he wasn’t sitting in direct sunlight.

Loki blushed and turned his gaze back to his hands.

Tony’s chest rose, when he realized he was gritting his teeth and wanted Thor out of their home.

“Yes, well, Loki has better hand in it than I ever had.” He admitted with impish glee, knowing it would throw Thor even more into the loop.

“Really? You let Loki -”

Tony’ grin widened enough to make his face muscles hurt. He was realizing he had won a jackpot with this decision – Thor’s confusion was adorably priceless. At the same time it was beginning to grate against his skin how shocked the man was, or how he failed to direct his praises to Loki after he learned, who had done the last of the interior design.

“Would you like something to drink?” Loki jumped up from the sofa and without waiting for an answer, started towards the kitchen.

“Beer, please!” Thor shouted after him and slumped down on one side of the sofa Tony had been using. His smile fell almost instantly when Loki got out of earshot. Tony sat on the other side of it.

“Did you know Loki can get pregnant?”

Tony suppressed a cough. So they did get entertainment news up in the clouds.

“You’d know that if you were actually sleeping with my brother.” He noted with serious expression. “So what’s really going on, Man of Iron? Has he convinced you to take him in? Did he use something on you? Threatened you?”

“No.” Tony had no interest discussing private matters with Thor. He might be Loki’s step-brother, but what was between them was not up for sharing. “Gentlemen don’t discuss their love life with others.” He hadn’t meant it as a threat, but he was aware it sounded exactly like one.

“You’re not a gentleman, Tony, we both know that very well. Though, my brother deserves one.”

Tony blinked. Perhaps he wasn’t so angry on his brother after all if he could see past his anger to suggest Loki deserved a good partner. 

“Then I will become one.”

“For him?” Thor sounded incredulous.

Tony paused, his thoughts going back to their morning routine and how easily the younger god had turned his loft into place he actually wanted to be in.

“Yes.”

“Look out, my friend, Loki is smitten with you, I can see that, but all his love affairs have been unlucky ones.”

What was that supposed to mean? That he hadn’t had any luck with lovers before? Somehow it made him angry that Thor was sharing it with him. If Loki wanted it to remain in his past, he should be given the courtesy to keep it there. God only knew, he had enough things buried there, too.

“Just be careful you don’t wound up as one he leaves behind for better perspective.” He finished as Loki strolled back with beer in his hand. Loki frowned, probably aware they were talking about him, but not willing to ask. He gave the bottle to Thor and then plopped back on the seat he’d been occupying.

Tony watched him, his eyes never wavering from Loki.

“What?” The younger god inquired, shrugging. He glanced aside quickly and for a second, Tony could see he knew exactly what they’d been talking about. 

Tony blinked and it was gone, but the way he feigned innocence looked strained and he knew if the god was in center of attention for longer time, he’d crack.  Tony got up and walked straight to him, leaned down and popped a kiss on his lips, like the one they did in the mornings in front of  Prayton. Loki glared at him, still confused, but then something shifted in his eyes and he looked relieved.

He moved and landed next to Loki, hugging the other man possessively while his older brother glared over the large room.

“I don’t care if the rest of the world thinks we’re sleeping together or not.” He took a gulp from his glass, glaring at Thor, who looked sheepish because of the outing. “It’s none of your business, or anybody else’s in that matter, if we’ve moved to that stage or not and no, we haven’t discussed children as I wasn’t aware of his capability for it. However, now that you mention it...” He let the idea sink in on Thor’s face while emptying his glass. From the corner of his eyes he could see Loki’s shell-shocked face going nice shade of pink together with his neck and ears and, oh, he was staring at the man instead of his brother. He turned his attention back on Thor, who was taken by his brother’s rather cute side.

“Well, brother?” Thor asked Loki. “Marriage in court is king’s personal matter – do you think you could get permission to marry him?”

Loki’s eyes flew up and his mouth opened to reject it, but nothing came out.  Then his eyes moved to Tony in awkward confusion. 

Tony blinked. Marriage? Heck no, he wasn’t doing that now.

“Look, you… exiled him,” he tried diplomacy, “doesn’t that mean his life no longer is dictated by court’s law?” The glare he received from both brothers was enough to make him jerk back from his supposed-to-be-lover. “Just a suggestion! Jeez!”

“How about you don’t answer for a prince?” Thor retorted and now it was Tony’s turn to feel irked. 

“How about you don’t tell me what I can do in my own house!” He shouted, getting up, and realized his words had echoed. He turned to see the same shock on Loki’s face, but second later the man was up and standing next to him, as if powered by the words.

“I have not proposed to your brother yet and if I did, I wouldn’t be doing it through Asgard’s Great And Mighty! Loki is his own master – aside the fact that currently I hold the key. We are doing rather well right now and if he does choose to leave me one day, I will not come crying on your doorstep! So now, if you’ll excuse me, I am going to get some sleep! Good night!” 

He purposely turned to Loki, pulled him lower by his neck and slammed a longer chaste kiss on his lips. He hoped it still served the cause. When he pulled away, he saw Loki’s cheeks had colored again and he gave him another quick peck on the tip of his nose approvingly before continuing his journey to the bedroom, leaving two brothers to figure it out between them. He was sure Loki would make a  schnitzel out of him if given a chance and now that the god knew he had Stark’s backing, he hoped it empowered him enough to salt him in afterwards.

H e could hear the first voice rise the same time he closed his door.

About half an hour later  he heard a small knock on the door. He hadn’t planned to be up, but somehow he’d still put the movie on to see it until the end, and had settled on top of his pillows, half-asleep.

“Come in!” He called and paused the movie, knowing it was Loki if AI hadn’t informed him about anybody else.

Loki poked his head in and took a quick sweeping look around. He closed the door after himself and came closer to the bed.

“I wish to apologize.” Loki said quietly.

“Don’t.” He shook his head and instead raised his one hand, beckoning him to climb on the bed. “I might not have any siblings, but I can understand how obnoxious they can be. Come here, we were watching the movie.”

Loki hesitated, but then slowly climbed over the large bed until he was almost next to him. Seeing how reluctant he was to climb the rest of the way to sit with his head resting against the bedframe, he snorted, tossing few pillows at him.

Loki smiled, accepting the distraction and puffed them up before settling them neatly on top of each other. Tony pushed his legs out a little so they supported the mountain while Loki settled down so he didn’t notice them and he called J.A.R.V.I.S. to continue it. About quarter an hour later, he heard quiet snoring from Loki’s and realized the god had fallen asleep while still propped up on his feet. He decided there was no point to move him and covered him with the blanket instead, instructing J.A.R.V.I.S. to set the alarm, because they still had to get through the Friday. 

  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have changed the warnings from mature to EXPLICIT.  
> I didn't plan this at first, when I started writing this, but it seems fair to warn you that this chapter has male-male sexual encounter, and, well it is now EXPLICIT.

„You’re hard!” Tony’s eyes widened, his eyes fixed on Loki, who had been squirming on the sofa for the past half an hour while they were supposed to enjoy the new movie. They’d only been home for half an hour and decided to skip the niceties and get pizza as the clock was already nearing eleven and neither of them wanted to engage into analyzing their shitty day.

Loki blushed and his right hand immediately covered his crotch.

“I-” he said, confusion playing all over his features. It was indeed odd, because this wasn’t the first time they’d spent the evening watching TV and none of those times did he notice one of them sporting anything similar to erection.

Tony chuckled on the confusion, before he realized Loki really didn’t seem to know how it had happened. That kind of hit his pride to know he might not have been the source of it.

“I-” Loki mumbled again, squirming again in discomfort. It was battle of wills by the looks of it – you touch it, it would swell more; you left it alone and it would spring up like young bamboo.

“I can take care of it for you.” He blurted without thinking.

The laughter died on Tony’s lips, when Loki’s heated gaze suddenly found his with pleading eyes. His mouth opened several times and then closed, the blush on his chest deepening. For someone so enthusiastically described by his family, Loki seemed way too hesitant to take the offer. For a second, Tony was sure he’d overstepped their silent agreement of celibate lifestyle they’d both agreed on – because he for one would not be seen on the street with random hookup when he was supposed to have solid relationship. He understood, why Loki looked so miserable. Clearly, the god had needs and just because he had neglected his own due simply not wanting to, Loki might still have them. But if they did it, it was as if admitting he was paying his weight in the household with his body and probably that thought alone had forced Loki to hide away.

Though, now that he thought about it – Loki hadn’t really hidden away. Which made this whole situation even more bizarre.

Loki’s hand slowly came to rest on his ankle and for a minute Tony watched the cat-like body swaying as it propped itself in position he’d only seen in ‘that’ type of movies. It was enticing and he found himself unable to look away. He climbed over him on all fours and stopped hesitatingly, when his face was only inches away.

“This has nothing to do with our agreement earlier.” Tony felt the need to clarify, when he spotted two tears welling up in the corner of his gorgeous forest eyes. It made his chest ache to think Loki that way. He brushed the tears away, resting his hand on his cheek until Loki nodded in understanding.

Well, that was interesting, Tony noted in his mind as his hand moved slowly down god’s neck, over the chest and left nipple, down his belly, into his trousers and further into his underwear, meeting up with the furnish surrounding his member. He felt the belly above his elbow jump away from his hand and liquid covered his hand while he watched a long shudder pass through Loki, distorting all his features as letting out a silent cry.

“That was...” he gulped. Quick wasn’t even the word he meant. Had he really done that to Loki just now? Caused him to explode simply by running his hand over his belly?

“Not enough!” Loki whined, tears running down his face as he also must have realized this wasn’t normal for him.

Wiping the cum off on his pants, Tony pressed his hands gently around Loki’s hips and pulled him down on his body.

“Well, there are more ways to get off.” He suggested, humping his hips up to meet Loki so he could feel he wasn’t the only one bothered.

“I can’t.” Loki whined, shaking his head. “You heard what my brother said!”

Tony had the audacity to laugh on that little problem and ran his hands over Loki’s butt cheeks in one quick sweep, enjoying how it made his entire body quiver against his chest.

“Who says I have to enter you?” He whispered against his lips before following the statement with a quick peck on his lips. Loki froze for a second, searching his eyes and he nodded.

“You’re not a bottom.” Loki smirked through tears while his hand ran under Tony and without any hesitation found his pucker, clenched so tight he could have used it as safe lock.

Instead of pulling away like his instincts told him, he shifted his legs and Loki sunk between them. This gave him access to his crotch and pucker, but he assumed he didn't have to tell him that. Loki remained frozen, breathing shallow and stared at him in silence far longer than he cared to admit.

He wasn’t quite sure how they’d end up in this situation and he knew he would fight with teeth and nails if he hurt him. He shivered unwillingly on the sensation that somebody would do this to him. Loki was right – he wasn’t bottom.

“J.A.R.V.I.S, lock the floor for everyone, please. No overrides. Make them use intercom first if they want to come in.” Loki informed the AI and turned his attention back on the body beneath him.

“Prepare me well, OK?” Tony just hoped he knew the meaning of it. The slow nod calmed him a little before he felt his hair tickle his jawline and felt the first kiss on his neck, right below his ear. Then the lips came to hover over his for a second, as if to make sure he really was alright, and then he followed the god into heated kiss.

He felt a hand caress his backside again while his mouth seemed to lick up every small crevasse of his ripped muscles. It was strange, not to do anything while you were being literally eaten up one bite at a time, when he felt his left nipple being sucked into vacuum of Loki’s mouth. He let out a moan he didn’t know he was capable of before bucking into Loki’s hand, which had started massaging his inner thighs. He couldn’t stop his hands from cupping the back of his head and press him harder into his chest. His crotch, seemingly abandoned, needed attention ASAP, but Loki seemed to have other ideas, suddenly pulling away. He grabbed his right knee and forced it until Tony turned to his side, facing the sofa. Tony whimpered with annoyance, but there was nothing on Loki’s face to say he was teasing. He didn’t want Loki’s bodyheat to fade, he wanted it back against his chest.

“Don’t!” he warned, reaching out for his face. Loki halted his movement for a second, then dutifully climbed back over to him, starting again with a kiss on his lips, then a quick one on his throat and then back to sucking his nipple. “Ah, god, I can get used to that!” Loki chuckled at his words and bit down, sending ripples of exquisite pain through his abdomen and straight to his crotch.

Loki settled him tighter against the wall of the soft pillows, tossing away some that seemed to hinder their fit on the large thing. He fumbled around in the perimeter, somewhere out of Tony’s view and second later he heard cracking of a bottle cork as it became undone under Loki’s one hand while the other was still running circles on Tony’s belly. Something landed on the other side of him, between sofa and his bare chest and he picked it up, reading the label.

“You planned for this?” He asked, slightly confused.

“No,” Loki’s voice was cracking and one lubed finger plumaged into his ass and stayed still in there while he gasped. “I just figured you might need some if you brought someone home.”

For a moment, Tony felt the passion ease as his words made it to his brain through the fog he’d been into only seconds ago. Loki thought he’d bring someone to their home? The finger in him began to move, together with Loki’s length pressing into his backside. He felt the sweat building up on Loki’s neck as the heat got stronger due cramped space. No, he didn’t want him to think he was just another fuck on his long list.

“Loki?” He squirmed so he was half- facing him and called his name again. “Stop, please!” Not really, he reasoned, but he wanted him to understand what he was about to say and not dismiss it later as something he’d blurt out of passion. Loki’s finger slowed, but he didn’t stop it completely. “I wouldn’t bring another man home.” He searched his face for confirmation that he heard. “This is our home. Ours!”

He felt his body slump slightly behind him and he tried to turn more, as much as the hand between his butt cheeks allowed to see his face better. Had he said too much?

Loki bit his lower lip and turned his eyes away. He tried to say something, but instead of managing it, he scooted closer and engulfed him into suffocating hug. As if with newfound energy, he used his thigh to lock Tony’s away from his reach and began pumping his finger faster, soon adding another.

“Ours,” he repeated in a daze, “yours! Mine!” He kept kissing while his hands relentlessly worked him open until Tony was nothing but mushed pile of sweat.

Another finger and Tony decided he was getting too eager. He shot out his hand and stopped him, mumbling something he hoped made sense and meant it was enough and he should do it now. He felt the trouser fabric scrape his calloused hands before the fingers disappeared from his hole, took his hand with them and locked them on his abdomen. His member pressed on the edge for a second and then it was in, slowly moving down the lubricated road until Tony knew it had nowhere else to go. He cramped and instinctively moved his legs wider to allow him better access. It didn’t move before he mentally forced himself to relax his muscles, enjoying Loki’s strong hands massaging his sides while he kissed the rigidness away from his back.

Then it moved and the pressure eased, giving way to pleasure. For time, he concentrated on the odd, yet satisfying sensation. Loki’s breathing changed and he knew he was getting close. It pulsated in him, and for a second he felt another pain jolt through his abdomen as Loki pressed their hands against the backside of his own painfully forgotten dick. He held him there, locked between the sensations of being penetrated and pressed into it with no way to move. It was unbearable quickly and he moved his thigh slightly. That was the wrong move. Something in him shifted and suddenly he was way deeper than first, the pain spreading into new fullness and sparks of pleasure that numbed his brain. Loki let out a cry and emptied himself, he could feel his sacks twitch against his cheeks before it was over, his own spent covering the throw he’d used the night before.

He stared at it for a long time in silence, evening out his breathing. He couldn’t remember ordering it. It felt soft against his cheek, but he knew in his heart Loki would cause quite a racket for having to clean it. There was no way he’d leave it to cleaners, ‘cause he knew that’s the type of man he was. He would keep their private life private. Wasn’t that how they’d had it so far? Why he’d so casually let him in his home and heart?

Oh god, he loved a… god.

“I love you too.” He heard a husky voice mumble something into his ear. He turned his head slightly, realizing he was still impaled on him, and sought out his eyes. There was nothing but adoration in them and before he could think any more of it, he was engulfed into a kiss and a hug with small thrusts starting up in his abdomen for what promised to be another round.

He hummed. “Yeah? I think I’m in love too.”

  


000

  


Next morning he woke up early and left Loki to sleep while he made himself one extra espressonated coffee, popped a painkiller and patted down the stairs in utter silence. He didn’t knock, when he entered Hawkeye’s apartment and approached the man sitting on the sofa looking over the city, just like in the upstairs apartment. He sipped his coffee louder to make Clint aware he was there and watched with satisfaction as the imp jumped.

“Next time you spike his coffee, at least make sure we don’t have morning meetings, OK?”

Clint gaped at him in shock for a long moment, but then his impression cooled. No point of hiding it, was there? Instead of listening his rant on why he did it, he turned around, sighing.

“Man needs his sleep after such vigorous nigh, you know? I want to sleep in, not sit through meeting with Uno-eye and his budget monkeys.”

He grinned into his coffee as he let the door fall shut behind him. He could imagine Clint's white cheeks clashing with his carrot head, realizing he had just ripped a sizable hole into his ego right before yearly budget planning. Serves him right, he snorted, using elevator this time to get to his floor.

When he got out, he was already greeted with sleepy-looking Loki automatically moving pans around and bringing out breakfast supplies.

“Morning,” he hummed, yawning, “did you kill him?” He asked without looking his direction.

He stopped on his tracks for a second and then shrugged. He guessed Loki had come to the same conclusion as he had, when he thought through the list of people they'd met yesterday.

“Nah, but I gave him something to sweat about.” He sat on the end of the table and drank his coffee, watching Loki fuss around.

Loki walked past him to get a pair of bananas. “Good, blood is so hard to get out from the cracks.” He said, followed by quick peck on his forehead before he continued back to the stove and started the coffee machine.

"They sure are." Tony agreed, his grin widening.

  


THE END

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the heart-warming encouragement and for reading it to the end!


End file.
